


Monsters In The Forest

by vindictiveskeletons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Archaic Papyrus, Archaic Sans, Body Dysphoria, Cosplay turned Reality?, Dysfunctional Family, Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, Frisk is their adopted little sibling, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon) Technology, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HorrorTale Sans, Horrotale Papyrus - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Alternate Universe - Undertale (Archaic AU), Original Character Papyrus, Original Character Sans, Original Characters turn into monsters, Original Sans and Papyrus are now Pokemon Breeders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Raising, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Quantamtale Papyrus, Quantamtale Sans, Science Papyrus, Skeleton hermits plus one human living in a forest filled with pokemon, They turn into Sans and Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, Why Did I Write This?, science sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindictiveskeletons/pseuds/vindictiveskeletons
Summary: To the outsiders, Mount Ebott, the deep forest and its beach side was cursed. Otherworldly monsters, mythical and powerful beastly monsters at that, roamed the land and caused most of the forest and mountain to be closed off from the outside world and the ocean by the mountain to be terribly dangerous. Those that try to sneak or break in are cursed, punished or never seen again.To Frisk though, Mount Ebott was their home filled to the brim with family. They, along with their brothers, two familiar looking skeletons, raise 'Pokemon' and protect their home from outsiders and poachers that would try to harm them and their entire family.Everything changes when a magic invention causes alternate versions of the Great Skeleton Guards of the Dreemurr Royal Family to appear into the world. Afterwards, they find that before the alternates even appeared, there were already two other versions of Sans and Papyrus in their world; Frisk's adopted older brothers, the Monster Breeders of Mount Ebott.After five years as an AU of Poketale Sans and Papyrus, the fragile peace breaks as your pokemon are being sought out and AUs start knocking on your doorstep. You and your brother just want to be left alone.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Original Character & Original Character, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (undertale)/Original Character, Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 34
Kudos: 123





	1. Mount Ebott

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that idea spiraled into this monstrosity.  
> this is the author of vindictive care by the way.  
> i regret a lot of things.  
> but hopefully you'll be able to enjoy this.
> 
> also archaic au. that's the au that this story is set in. it's a fantasy type world where monsters aren't sealed underground and humans have magic and magic itself is a little stronger than usual. archaic sans and papyrus are the sans and papyrus of this au obviously. undertale sans and papyrus are here too tho so don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. i'm going with the idea. why the hell not.  
> it was interesting enough and i wanted to write some pokemon dammit.  
> here we go.
> 
> and yes im using familiar and also different skeletons.  
> what can i say, i love underswap, underfell and horrortale... and i wanted to mess around with quantamtale, outertale and... well, younger sciencey sans and his adorable younger brother paps. 
> 
> also apologies on the lack of puns, in this story and in vindictive care- i'm not a really a punny person and its been a while so yeah, i'll try my best with the puns tho when i can and remember them.  
> also i stan the skeleton brothers adopting frisk okay. i just, a lot of things are going on right now here. and also dont judge the names, i couldnt think of anything else for crest and cleat.

* * *

Mount Ebott. A large mountain that had a lush forest surrounding one side and had a beach right on the other. From afar it was a rather beautiful mountain, however that depended on who saw it.

To the many outside people, Mount Ebott, the forest around it and its beach side was cursed. Otherworldly monsters, mythical and powerful beastly monsters at that, roamed the land and caused most of the forest and mountain to be closed off from the outside world and the ocean by the mountain to be terribly dangerous. Those that try to sneak or break in are cursed, punished or never to be seen again. Or so the rumors say. 

The rumors circulated the moment a thick thorny wall started growing around the deeper forest area of the mountain, and sharp hard rocks appearing on the coast and waterfront side that sectioned off the beach. The ocean was not even safe as rumors of sea monsters sinking ships- though no one died, some claiming that the sea monsters saved them before they could drown in the water. 

At the start, it hadn't caused any panic when a couple of villagers came back from the forest, claiming ghosts and monsters- actual monsters not those from the Monster Kingdom and their like, there were monsters that lived in their village after all- had taken over the forest. Naturally they weren't believed in, their tales of beasts twice their size interrupting their hunting trip, of a growling thunder dog that commanded lightning with its howl, of a nine tailed fire fox that spewed fireballs their way, of a circular rock beast with sharp horns that created snow with a simple breath. 

It was a little unbelievable- not because of the impossibility of it, it was very possible with the help of magic however the village of Ebott was a simple village. From its founding nearly a hundred years ago, there wasn't a very big incident that would cause wary for the village aside from the unfortunate deaths of a villager, usually an elder or child during a harsh time of the seasons. 

However, as the weeks passed, more tales came up and the villagers both monsters and humans, became wary of the forest. And soon enough the beach as fishermen near the mountain coast came back with tales themselves of something underneath the water. 

Their wariness was well rewarded when a thorny thicket wall began to grow throughout the forest deep, and sharp thick rocks appearing at the mountain coast, cutting off the outside world. By that time, the tales of mythical beasts and strange happenings ran rampant in the village and eventually, towards other towns and places.

Ebott began to get more visitors, both good and bad that went to investigate the rumors, stories and tales of Mount Ebott and its forest and waterfront. 

The rumors weren't rumors anymore one bad day a gang of bandit poachers ran through the village, ransacking the area and terrorizing the villagers before storming the forest for 'rare mythical valuables', supposedly wanting to hunt down the powerful beasts that lived within the forest.

A bad move on their part as not long after, a faint blanket of mist suddenly overtook the village- coming from nowhere and so suddenly it couldn't be anything natural. And from the edge of the mist in the direction of the forest, two beasts, a giant dark bird _thrice_ the size of a full grown man and then some, and a regal blue and gold canine so much bigger than an average wolf and wielding a _golden sword_ in its muzzle. The sword itself was stained with some blood as behind them, dragged in a large sticky net that was being pulled by the beak of the gigantic avian, were the very same gang that tried to storm the forest. 

They were all alive, if very injured they would find.

But the two beasts dragged in the injured gang from the forest, the canine eyeing the villagers sternly, daring them to do anything. The villagers were awed and terrified by the strength that the two beasts projected, and were shocked as the gang were left on the street, and even more shocked when the canine howled with the sword in its mouth, and out of nowhere, a lithe figure in the air appeared for one very quick and brief moment before disappearing, but on the street was a sack filled with valuables- the _villager's_ valuables. The items that had been ransacked by the gang had been returned to them by the beasts of the forest.

And just like that, the two beasts left back towards the forest. 

Leaving more stories and tales behind them as the forest, beach and Mount Ebott itself grew to be more than legends.

Five years past, and a certain incident would lead even more excitement to the village by Mount Ebott.

* * *

Mount Ebott. A large mountain that had a lush forest surrounding one side and had a beach right on the other. From afar it was a rather beautiful mountain, however that depended on who saw it.

To Frisk though, Mount Ebott was their home filled to the brim with family. A beautiful hidden and protected home that they were lucky enough to call it that. 

If four years ago someone told them that they'd find home at the 'scary cursed Mount Ebott', they would have been angry and a bit terrified. Frisk themselves would have tried to convince their younger self to go to Mount Ebott if they could, because Mount Ebott was truly the home they always wanted and never had. 

Frisk was an orphan, they had no family- no family that they knew of anyway, they grew up in a bad orphanage before moving on to the streets. But now? They were living what they surely thought was their best life in the greatest home ever. No one could say otherwise.

They loved Mount Ebott, they loved the 'Pokemon' on it, and they certainly loved their adoptive older brothers, however secretive they were.

* * *

"Vee! Eevee!" 

The brown haired teenager groaned against their pillow, an insistent weight bouncing on their back. They made a muffled noise before turning over to see wide brown eyes looking straight at them. "Eevee!" The small fox-like creature exclaimed cutely, bouncing a bit more on their back. 

Frisk huffs and gently swats the creature to get off their back. It chirps its species name once again before hopping off onto their fluffy mattress. Frisk yawns, turning over on their back in place before sitting up to stretch. 'Eevee' hopped on their lap, snuggling against their stomach. Frisk smiled, patting its brown fur, it chirred and quickly got back on its feet, tail wagging furiously. "Evee! Vee vee! Evee vee vee!" It cried out, hopping off the bed and unto the padded floor.

Frisk giggled at its actions, nodding at it before tossing their blanket off them so they could stand up and stretch once more, this time including their legs. With that done, they looked around their room.

Unlike a normal room, it wasn't square or rectangular in shape, it was more oval if anything if only because the room had been carved out from a thick rock wall. The walls had been smoothed over and Frisk had painted the walls years ago, it was a soothing light blue with the occasional light red heart painted on it. Pasted on the wall also, were a papers, mostly drawings and paintings. 

Their bed was big, big enough for two people. The mattress was hand made with very soft fluff and feathers stuffed into light purple mattress, they had four pillows, each varying in size and a nice thickly knitted black woolen blanket. Also on the bed was a worn plush of a yellow mouse-like creature, a Pikachu, it always made them smile just by looking at it, their very first birthday gift. By their bed was a desk and shelves filled with books, papers and other things.

"Eevee!" 

Frisk looked over at 'Eevee', they smiled and nodded in understanding, walking over towards their large wardrobe at the other side of their room, opening it to get their usual clothes and wear them. 

A light purple tunic with some light pink designs, simple blue pants and a pair of brown boots.

"Vee!" Frisk beamed at the small creature, they went over to scoop it into their arms, 'Eevee' purring and chirping, nuzzling into their embrace. They giggled and walked over to their door, it had a small flap on the bottom just for their little friend it was how the small creature got into their room to wake them up. They turned the knob and pushed it open, the cool air of their cave home hits their face and they sigh as the scent of breakfast permeating the air.

They were in a hallway, their room right across their older brothers' rooms. The hallway went both ways but they headed left, heading towards the kitchen where their older brothers were probably were. Or at least one of them.

They ended up in the gigantic front living room, a homey area that had other creatures in it, they weren't scared- it was just more of their family wide awake. They beam at the smaller 'pokemon' as their brother had told them a long time ago, they didn't know why they were all called that as a collective but they didn't care. Two 'Growlithes' barked at them happily, a few 'Rookidees' flew around their head before perching once more in the room, the big 'Arcanine', the grown up 'evolved' version of 'Growlithe', growled fondly at them from a stone ledge.

It was one of their brother's personal pokemon, they waved at the Arcanine, patting their warm snout before going over to the kitchen. However before they did, they stopped before a small elevated crevice at a certain wall, a beautiful looking urn stood there, nestled in a black and grey fabric nest and a picture fixed behind it. They clasped their hands and payed their respects to the deceased family member that they never got to know.

After that, they continued on their journey towards the kitchen!

The smell of breakfast made them drool slightly as they stepped into the kitchen, they smiled brightly at the sight of one of their older brothers. Their other one must be somewhere else, probably a bit busy. 

"AH! FRISK! GOOD MORNING LITTLE SIBLING, SIT DOWN AND WAIT A LITTLE BIT MORE. I AM ALMOST DONE WITH BREAKFAST!" Cleat, their tallest brother but not the oldest, exclaimed to them. Cleat was a tall skeleton monster, he wore a bright red and light orange tunic, a nice grey scarf and black pants and dark brown leather boots. Around his waist was a leather belt that holstered six circular objects that were called 'Pokeballs', scientifically magic objects that could capture pokemon and carry them around for easier use. Frisk didn't know how they worked but at least they didn't hurt pokemon.

He was standing by a big steaming pot that was above a fire pit, Frisk's smile grew impossibly wider as they saw the curry that was being created- yes! Curry for breakfast! Their favorite! Well, they hoped it was their favorite type of curry. But they still loved curry no matter what the type. 

"Eevee!" Cleat chuckled, "YES YES, THANK YOU RUNE FOR WAKING FRISK. COME HERE FOR YOU REWARD." Rune, Frisk's Eevee, jumped out of their arms to bound up to Cleat, clamoring for her reward. Cleat bent down to offer a small treat made from mago berries. Rune loved sweet and spicy treats, sweets especially. 

Frisk pouted at Cleat, clasping their hands together. "AH-AH-AH! NO TREATS BEFORE BREAKFAST!" Cleat told them sternly but with a bright smile on his face. Frisk's pout deepened but they sat down and patiently waited. 

*Where's Crest?

They asked as Cleat returned to focus on the curry, "OUR BROTHER HAS GONE AHEAD TO CHECK ON EVERYONE AND THEIR CLUTCHES, ESPECIALLY NOVA." He informed them making them nod in understanding.

Frisk and their brothers were Pokemon Breeders. Mount Ebott was their home and their pokemon's home and breeding grounds. 

When Frisk was twelve about four years ago, Crest had found them passed out in an alleyway and very sick during a secret trip outside the mountain and forest to a neighboring village. Crest took them back home for whatever reason, but when he did he pretty much gained a new little sibling after that. Frisk had been wary and scared of them first, but quickly warmed up to them in time.

Mount Ebott was Frisk's home, while Crest and Cleat were their brothers and family alongside the various other pokemon that inhabited the mountain, forest and beach.

* * *

Mount Ebott was located in a rather neutral territory between the kingdoms of Monstra and Anthros. Though it was a bit closer to the Monstra, Anthros was the more regular visitor the territory. 

Anthros was a powerful kingdom mostly filled with humans, but Monstra matched them well.

Within Monstra, the Royal Family of Dreemurr ruled the monsters with a peaceful but firm grip. 

The family was of four people, King Asgore, a just and fair king that while optimistic, was also not to be underestimated. He was a powerful Boss Monster, one of the strongest types of monsters. Queen Toriel, a kind and motherly queen that also had a fiery temper should it be set off, she too was a Boss Monster that would not be easily taken down. Their son Crown Prince Asriel, a lovely mix of both his parents but also his own person, he was growing strong and would no doubt be a great King. 

The fourth family member was strange though, for they were not a monster at all. Chara Dreemurr was an adopted human that the Royal Family took in at a young age. Their gender was something of a mystery, somewhat, to those close to them they would find that Chara didn't consider themselves either gender and was content to just be just Chara, the Royal Family's human charge and adopted child. However officially, they were Prince Asriel's Secretary and Advisor and budding Royal Mage. 

Within the Monstra Kingdom were other notable figures.

Doctor W.D. Gaster, the Dreemurr's Royal Scientist, he was a mysterious monster that was rarely seen in public. Though he did many a great things for the kingdom and the royal family, some doubted his morality and there more than a few rumors about his dubious behavior but seeing as he was a close friend to King Asgore, no one dared to speak aloud those rumors. They were after all, just rumors and Doctor Gaster didn't seem to care whatsoever. 

He had an assistant, a more well known and somewhat well-liked monster Alphys Gekkon. She was much more approachable than the mysterious and vague Gaster, and her inventions were constantly used around the kingdom and allies. She was a rather bright monster, intelligent and kind though socially anxious and nervous around people, even people she knew all her life. It was simply her personality, but she was charming in her own way, the Royal Commander certainly thought so.

The Royal Commander and head of the Dreemurr's army, Undyne Marina, was a headstrong and loyal woman to the core. She served underneath the royal family, following the footsteps of her mother and becoming the trusted Commander. She lead the soldiers with an iron fist and a burning SOUL, inspiring many others into joining the army and guard. Recently, it had been said that she's just begun to court Alphys, which made sense for all who knew them both. They were a great couple.

Finally, there were the two skeleton brothers and Gaster's own sons W.D. Papyrus and W.D. Sans. 

Papyrus was the Captain of the Royal Guards, or rather his own unit of the guards at any rate. Which included his older brother Sans who was his Lieutenant, occasional Vice Captain and right hand man. Both were strong Boss Monsters, seeing as they were Gaster's sons it wasn't a surprise for anyone at all. Papyrus was an optimistic younger skeleton, though he was powerful and was very capable of being serious when it came to it. Sans was lazy in comparison and more laid back, however like Papyrus, he wasn't unreliable and would always back his brother up no matter what.

Skeletons were a rare type of monster now a days, a past war had nearly wiped most of that subrace of monsters. 

However, unknown to them, there were two other monsters that looked exactly like Sans and Papyrus and once even shared their names before donning new ones. 

But that would change one abrupt day as Doctor Gaster's experiment with a machine and attempt of creating new magic, went awry and brought in other versions of his own sons.

That day, was just a few months ago.

* * *

Sans sighed tiredly as he stretched, rolling his shoulders before leaning back against his chair to look at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He was finally done. "thank the stars." He mumbled to himself, smiling slightly then stretching.

Paperwork was always a pain in the ass to do but it was a necessary thing unfortunately, not even the King could ignore paperwork for long. That was at least a little comforting for him and Papyrus, and compared to the paperwork the King had to do and their father did- their paperwork didn't look as bad. Still though, a pain in the ass was a pain in the ass. 

He nudged the paperwork aside for a bit to reorganize it before sliding the stack into a drawer, stashing his fountain pen in another drawer and finally stood up. Relishing the ability to be able to leave his desk without having to come back for a while- or for the night anyway. How late was it? He looked at the clock, not too far from midnight. "should head to sleep, pap's on duty tonight. things should be fine." 

Sans tugged the furred cloak that he'd put on his chair and draped it over his shoulders, clasping the front. He looked over his office, snorting at how messy it was- books littered around the room alongside papers, the cushions from his other chairs weren't in said chairs. At least his desk was somewhat neat, his paperwork was safe and sound in his desk, warded by his magic. 

He left for the door, pressing the pad besides the door, swirling a finger against it which made the circular lights on the corners of his room and the middle of his ceiling dim and switch off. 

Locking the door behind him, Sans glanced at the stone hall, dimly lit from the same circular light structures, though they were spaced evenly on the wall, some separated by a window or picture or even wall flower bed. Sans hummed, tugging the cloak around him closer as the cold night air seeped into the hall from the windows, he started walking towards his left. Towards his sleeping quarters. 

It wasn't that far, his own office was thankfully close by and for all he wanted to make a 'shortcut' into his room, he felt like walking for now. Had to stretch his legs after sitting so long at his desk, and he had some energy to spare and spend. Walking it was.

As he walked though, he came across a balcony- an open balcony. He frowned and checked it out. 

Ah, nothing to be worried about. He found two certain skeletons on the balcony, very familiar skeletons. 

"comic, cosmic, stargazing again?" Sans mused, snorting when both skeletons jumped at the sound of his voice. 

Identical faces glanced back at him, and briefly, Sans had to think back to the day he met them just months ago.

He and Papyrus had been helping their father with his newest invention and experiment, Alphys had taken the day off to spend it with Undyne and it had been a while since both brothers had been with their father or even helped him with his work so naturally they helped him. The machine was supposed to help Gaster create a new form of magic he said, something that Sans had felt strangely about, but his father was a genius and probably knew what he was doing... 

How wrong he was when the machine malfunction and the spell they had attempted had gone off the walls. The spell had latched on to him and Papyrus who had immediately tried to shield their father and each other from the impending malfunction, thinking the worse and supposedly that was why it had pulled alternate versions of him and Papyrus. That's right, alternate versions of him and his brother.

They came from other worlds where things were very different, _very_ different. Almost every pair of brothers had come from a world where Monsters, their people and species, had been trapped in one way- mostly underground, but there was the exception of on pair of brothers, the youngest to come in their latest attempt to fix the machine and send most of the brothers back.

There were now twelve additional skeletons in the castle. Previously before their latest attempt, there had been eight. And before that, there had been four. It seemed that four skeletons, two pairs of brothers, would inevitably be pulled from their world as they tried to fix the machine and redo the spell correctly. Gaster was working on that, alongside some others.

Cosmic and Comic were his alternates, one being a lazier and more tired version of himself and not technically part of the Royal Guard surprisingly and the other, a more optimistic and star-themed version of himself. Also not technically part of the Royal Guard. Comic came from a world where the monsters lost a war against the humans and were sealed underground, a rather morbid and foreboding outcome for them, while Cosmic came from a world where monsters had been banished into space instead, rather curious but also morbid and foreboding. 

Nicknames had been given out to clear out any confusion, Comic and his brother Pyrus, Cosmic and his brother Orion, Red and his brother Black, Axe and his brother Crooks, Sci and his adorable little brother Papy, little TK and his equally adorable and little brother Paps. Sci and his brother Papy turned out to be younger versions of Comic and Pyrus. Confusing but not that confusing in the long run.

Red, Black, Axe and Crooks had been figures of wary and alarm at first before things had been cleared up. Somewhat. At least they were no longer being regarded as possible threats anymore. 

Cosmic chuckled, nodding his head, "yeah, comic and i couldn't really sleep so, here we are again. i'm quizzing him on stars, he's been wanting to beat his record." He replied with amusement. 

Comic gave them both a grin, "hey vice, stars are great as always. don't think i'll ever get over them and yeah, i'm gonna beat my record." He confirmed.

Sans, or Vice now, had to snort at the nickname. Yeah, he and his brother took nicknames as well. Even if this was their world, everyone else had nicknames and it felt right to join them. Papyrus took on Cap or Captain, since that was his title much to the awe and some envy of his alternates, while he himself took on Vice or Vans, as in Vice Captain Sans. It fit, if only because he occasionally became Vice Captain whenever Papyrus needed him to be.

Cosmic was sitting on the balcony rails while Comic leaned against them for support. Vice smiled and joined them, "well, how're you doing then? beat your record yet?" He questioned, watching his other's face brighten up. He and Cosmic shared a look as Comic glanced up at the sky with wide adoring eyes, saying how close he was and continuing to try and list off the stars and constellations that he knew from what both he and Cosmic taught him.

It was sad to know that Comic, Pyrus, Red, Black, Axe, Crooks, Sci and Paps had never seen the sky before. Had never seen the stars in all their glory- the first few weeks, Vice had found them up during the night just to see the night sky. 

If there was a perk to the machine and spell malfunctioning it was giving these monsters the chance to live and experience things they never had before. What clearly should have been. 

"nice job comic, you're doing great." Cosmic grinned, "come on, just name a couple more and you can beat your record." 

Comic's sockets narrowed in thought, "... damn, i almost can't think of anything at the last minute uh hold on... oh right! canis minor and lupus." 

Cosmic faked a fatal wince, "ouch, sorry bud. you already used lupus before remember? guess you're not breaking the record tonight. good effort though." Vice almost felt bad in laughing as Comic's face dropped in disappointment, almost, he did it anyway.

The Lieutenant skeleton patted his lazier self's shoulder in comfort. "there there, next time maybe." He reassured him, Comic snorted but was thankful of the comfort. 

"so vice, finished your paperwork? that is why you're up right?" Cosmic questioned, looking over to him. At the mention of paperwork Vice let out an exaggerated groan and slouched against the stone railing, he and Comic snickered, "this is what you get for accepting responsibilities" 

Vice reached over to swat him, the starry-themed skeleton laughed and dodged, "i know i know... the things i do for paps- would've been entirely fine with being a librarian but couldn't let cap get seriously hurt without me there." He sighed and both his alternates gave him understanding and sympathetic looks that made him grin slightly. They understood him, another perk of having alternate versions of himself around. 

Comic hopped up and sat on the railing with Cosmic, leaving Vice leaning on it between them. "so, anythin' noteworthy to know?"

Vice hummed, looking up at the night sky, "kind of. things are stable between us and anthros, hopefully it'll stay that way..." His tone soured at the mention of Anthros. He'd already been wary of most humans with the rare occasional exception like the adopted royal human but the humans from Anthros? It didn't help that most of his alternates were condemned by humans, sealed away and suffering one way or another because of them. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his people, his family, to him. 

Ever since their arrival, they'd been keeping an eye on Anthros, kind as King Asgore was, he definitely didn't want it to happen either. Better to be safe than sorry. 

"oh, we're also finally going to check out mt. ebott." Vice told them, Comic tensed while Cosmic frowned, "cap and i are going to head out to the village near the mountain with a few others. with what you, axe, red 'n sci been saying about the mountain and your undergrounds, pops and king asgore finally think it's time to look into it." Just in case, if Anthros would even think of sealing them up in the mountain then his father and the king would make plans.

Comic looked vaguely uncomfortable, "sure that's a good idea buddy?" 

Vice nodded, "very. and we were going to investigate the mountain anyway- there's a lot of rumors around the mountain, even before you guys appeared it's been pretty suspicious and intriguing to hear." Mythical magical monsters that were way out of league of their species. Actual monsters. "you're welcome to come with us, the king's given permission to let you guys roam outside the kingdom now." He offered, though he knew that Comic wouldn't likely take up the offer. That was fine, he understood why he wouldn't- if it were him, he probably wouldn't either.

The lazy skeleton hesitated and sighed, "i'll talk it over with my bro. see what he thinks. if he's goin' then i am." 

"same, but it'd be nice to leave the castle and go somewhere new." Cosmic chimed in, grinning at Comic who tiredly smiled back. "when're you leavin'?" 

Vice leaned away from the railing, "a couple of hours after breakfast, we're takin' the shortest route to the village and usin' magic to shorten the trip, also we're plannin' on staying in or nearby the village for a couple of days to scout around and get information so if you're coming with then pack a few things." He advised, watching both his other selves' face fall into a thoughtful look. A yawn broke their thoughtful looks, the yawn coming from Vice himself. "sheesh, right. i'm heading to bed. lemme know what you guys want in the morning. and mind tellin' the others?" 

"yeah sure, g'night vice."  
"night vans." 

The cloaked skeleton laughed slightly at the other nickname, "thanks. night comic, cosmic- oh, and if the babybones want to come then someone needs to look after them constantly. gotta keep 'em safe 'n stuff." He yawned again, nodding to them both before turning to head back inside and finally end up in his room to sleep. He had somewhere to be tomorrow after all. 

Comic and Cosmic watched him go, looking amused as the cloak swished out of sight when Vice turned the corner, with the lieutenant gone, they stayed silent and observed the stars once more, ruminating on the offer.

* * *

Tugging the hood of your cloak over your head, you double check yourself. Utility belt check, basket filled with berries check, pokeballs check, scarf check, knife in leg strap check, grocery list check. You're good, you can leave now. You adjust the scarf from your face, briefly pulling it down to speak.

"aight, Clear! Frisk! I'm heading out!" You call out loudly as you left the cave entrance, readjusting your scarf once more to cover the lower part of your face and pushing past the thick vines that hid the entrance. 

Behind you, you hear your brother's loud voice, slightly muffled by distance and the vines. "ALRIGHT! FRISK SAYS STAY SAFE AND COME HOME SOON!" Chuckling, you nod to yourself and look over to see a certain large pokemon standing patiently for you. 

Zamazenta, the Warrior Pokemon, in it's base form of Hero of Many Battles- it currently wasn't in battle so it wasn't in its Crowned Shield form. The Rusted Shield hanging off its neck, hidden by the thick red fur of its chest. 

You walk over, fondly patting its snout, "mornin' zenta." You greet quietly, the Legendary Pokemon chuffed, nudging your gloved hand. "time to head down. c'mon bud." Zenta chuffed once more and lowered itself enough for you to jump and hook your leg on his other side. With practiced grace, you straddle Zenta's back, patting at the fur and holding on to the thick leather that not only held the Rusted Shield for Zenta but also acted as a type of reign for you, something for you to hold on to while Zenta moved. 

Zenta doesn't move one bit until you're comfortably slouching on his back, holding on to the leather, you pat his side, letting him know you're alright. Finally, Zenta stands and starts trotting off. In the corner of your eye, you see movement and a flash of blue. You withhold your snort, Zacian was so protective over you all, it was cute really. 

It doesn't take long for Zenta to start running, then sprinting, and suddenly your cloak is flapping in the wind as Zenta ran down the mountain, a very familiar pathway used.

You, your brother and Frisk lived pretty high up on the mountain, certainly not on the top but if it weren't for the help of your pokemon it would've taken hours to go up and down the mountain even while running. 

As Zenta ran, you stayed low on his back, keeping your head down, holding your basket tightly but you can't help but let your thoughts wander a bit.

Five years.

Five years in this world, in this body...

It had been unfair, confusing and terrifying as fuck when you suddenly woke up one day with your brother in bodies that weren't yours. You recognized the bodies, these were the bodies of Sans and Papyrus- but not any Sans and Papyrus you both knew. Not really, _supposedly_ they were Poketale Sans and Papyrus and yet they had almost everything _and more-_ they had you and your brother's pokemon. You'd last played Pokemon Sword and Shield, you playing Shield and your brother playing Sword. 

These bodies had your pokemon, your items, everything.

You have no idea what happened, and the only one who did was dead. 

You close your eyes and think of _him_.

_**Gaster.** _

_ A wet hand gently cups your cheek, your confused and terrified eyes look into a tired and smiling face, seemingly wanting to comfort you. It would've worked if it weren't for the fact the bone white face was **melting** , each droplet that hit the ground or surface disintegrated into dust. Your brother is just as frozen as you are, unable to move as the man continued to melt and **die** right before their eyes. _

_ "My boys." The melting skeleton says, voice warbling, "Stay safe my children. I-I'm sorry for this... Do what you must- protect yourselves, each other, your pokemon... I love you. Always have... Always... will..." The hand falls and the man collapses, figure disappearing into a pile of dust and lingering cloth. All that was left of the skeleton was a grey scarf, a black coat, and a belt with six pokeballs. _

_ Your face is wet even without the hand- you were crying. Why were you crying? _

It had been... rough after that.

Gaster had done something, that was clear enough. And he was a good version of Gaster, you found pictures in your bags back then, of a skeleton family of three. Gaster, Sans and Papyrus- you vomited after you found them. The general sense of _wrongness_ settling in your bones, almost literally now, as you considered the fact that _you stole Sans' body_. You and your brother weren't Sans or Papyrus. Not this Gaster's Sans and Papyrus. His sons were... _gone_ and he never knew that.

You both swept the dust into a container soon afterwards- not willing to let the dust be blown away by the wind. Gaster deserved better than that. And after getting a beautiful urn, you transferred his dust and now there's a nice permanent place in your home for him. It really was the least you could do for him...

Even after five years, the familiar ache blooms in your SOUL and a sick feeling bubbles in your nonexistent stomach but you repress it- you're on Zenta. You're _not_ going to hurl on a Legendary Pokemon. But the movement isn't really helping your situation.

Thankfully though, Zenta stops, you were finally at the edge of the forest, the thorny magical wall right before you. Hurriedly, you scramble off of Zenta, throwing your hood off and pulling your scarf down to gag and retch into a nearby bush. A mournful whine sounds behind you as you lean against a tree, panting. You wipe the saliva from your mouth with your sleeve and look over to give Zenta a weak reassuring smile, "i'm good zenta. wasn't you, just- not feelin' my top game here." You reassure him, patting his snout again. 

You huff as his noses your cheek, "i said i'm fine- an' no i'm not goin' back up. i gotta stuff to do zen." You tell him firmly, Zenta lets out another whine but chuffs and nods. "thank you. i'll be back." You scratch behind his ear briefly before facing the thicket wall, grasping a pokeball from your belt, you sent out the pokemon within. "luka." You greet warmly as the humanoid pokemon nodded.

Luka the Lucario tilted her head, looking over at the thicket wall, closing her eyes, her black appendages gain a blue tinge and float slightly, shifting- Aura Sense as you'd call it. Lucarios were capable of sensing living beings, monster, human- as long as it was alive, they could probably sense it if there wasn't anything impending them or other interference. "anyone there?" You ask after a moment. 

Luka opens her eyes and shook her head. You smile, "thanks luka." You're about to move when Luka growls, gesturing to her head with her spiked paw then gesturing to you. "oh right, thanks luka." You thank again as you tugged your hood back on and wrapped your scarf around your face again. "let's go." 

Luka snorts with satisfaction, nodding at Zenta who nods back at her. You stand close to Luka as she uses Protect, a green-blueish shield appears around the both of you and together, you walk through the thicket wall. The thorns grate against the shield, unable to get to you and Luka thanks to Protect. 

Minutes later, you smile as you both end up at the other side without any problems. "thanks luka." You reach into the basket, pulling out a single berry and offering it to her. Luka's eyes gleam and she gives you a fanged grin. She accepts the berry, chomping on it and eating it in no time. You wait for her to finish before you bring out her pokeball. "in you go." Red light encases her, she closes her eyes and disappears back into the Ultra Ball.

You take in a deep breath, bright blue eyelights looking forwards. On to the village you go, Maryanne was looking forward to your berries and Old Man Ryan was holding on to a few things for you. 

Hopefully today things would be fine and peaceful...

Unfortunately for you, a certain skeleton group just entered the village. Say goodbye to the peaceful life Crest, complications were on the horizon.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am stretching a few other things, how do crest and cleat have so much pokemon? pokemon box link  
> how are they breeding the pokemon, obviously breeding two different genders, or same tree, or just the classic use of ditto  
> which pokedex am i using- fuck it that doesnt matter, maybe the damn national dex i dont care. just know that not every pokemon is out and about and free, tons of them are stored in the very hidden and protected pokemon box link.
> 
> sort of rough start, feels a bit lackluster but i'll improve as i go. this won't be the main story ill focus on anyway, vindictive care came first so i'll try to update that more often and or first over this.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, lemme know what you think.


	2. The Village of Ebott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about time i put in a second chapter for this huh

* * *

Vice observed the changing scenery from his horse, trotting alongside the somewhat discrete carriage that carried his and his brother's alternates plus one more important carriage rider. Out of the group of skeletons, Axe, Crooks, Red and Black decided to not join them in their journey. TK and Papy were left behind as well despite them wanting to come with. They still weren't sure about the village and didn't want to endanger the young skeletons in case something happened.

The only reason Paps managed to come with was because he was his Science and was a few years older than TK, and much more well behaved and responsible.

"Coin for your thoughts Vice Captain?" A voice chimed in alongside the hoofsteps of a horse. Vice looked to see Chara, Prince Asriel's adopted sibling and royal Advisor, Secrety, etc. Trotting alongside him. They gave him a smirk, "Better focus on the road Sans, don't want you ending up falling off your horse. Again." They snickered as Vice winced as he remembered the clear incident where he'd accidentally fallen off his own damn horse because of his lack of focus. 

"ouch there kid. don't worry, i got it. i'm focused." Vice replied dryly to them, "and yeah, i'll accept that coin for my thoughts."

Chara chortled, Vice grins as he knew that if they both weren't on horses they'd try to shove him. "Oh really? Here then." A shiny coin flew across the space between them, Vice caught the coin expertly- despite how laid back and lazy he liked to be, he was still Vice Captain for a reason.

Vice caught the coin, and looked at it only to snort at it, "really? copper? i'd like you to know that my thoughts are worth more than that kid." He said with a smirk, nonetheless though he pocketed the coin causing Chara to snicker. "but you got me, didn't tell ya what coin i wanted... just been thinking on what'll happen with the others back in the castle, tk and papy especially." 

The Royal Advisor to the Prince hummed, idly adjusted the dark green cloak they wore. "They should be fine. Not only do they have the rest of your skeletal entourage looking after them but also Undyne, Alphys and finally your dad." They pointed out, causing Vice to reluctantly nod. Chara was right, TK and Papy should be fine.

Though Vice and the rest of the skeletons couldn't help but be protective over the babybones, Paps too since he was still young. They'd been really reluctant to let him come along, but the young skeleton didn't want to be separated from Science so there was little they could do. At the very least, they could all look after him.

Young monsters, skeletons especially for them, had to be protected after all. 

Skeleton Monsters, _true_ Skeleton Monsters and not necromantic _abominations_ , were already so rare in their day and age.

The babybones must be protected at all costs.

"Stand down Vice Captain," Chara's voice snapped him out of his protective thoughts, their tone sharp to grab his attention. His magic must have spiked for that, Vice grimaced and adjusted slightly on his horse. "Like I said, they'll be _fine_ Sans. They're protected. Little Papyrus in the carriage will also be protected." They told him firmly with a reassuring smile. 

Vice sighed but accepted the smile with his own, "right." 

A third set of hoofsteps sounded as Vice's brother came from his place beside the carriage, "I FELT YOUR MAGIC SPIKE. IS EVERYTHING OKAY BROTHER?" Cap questioned, steadying his horse to trot alongside both his brother and the royal advisor, to whom he nodded in greeting to. Chara grinned at him and nodded back.

Vice waved his concerns away, "yeah, sorry bro i just- i was just thinking about the babybones 's all. don't worry about it." A look of understanding passed Cap's face before his usual optimistic but stern face set like usual. 

"I SEE. WELL AT LEAST IT'S NOTHING DIRE. DO PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD BROTHER, WE'RE NEARING THE MOUNTAIN AND VILLAGE OF EBOTT. WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO FALL BEHIND, IN BOTH SENSE OF THE MEANING!" Captain exclaimed with humored amusement as he ushered his steed back to his original post besides the carriage, Chara burst out laughing while Vice groaned.

"fall off a horse _once_ durin' an expedition and _no one_ let's ya forget." Vice bemoaned, but adjusted himself on the horse once more as his brother's words registered. He looked up at the road and saw not only the mountain in the near distance, but the main roadway towards the village. 

Chara's laughter subsided as they too, looked ahead. 

They shared a look with Vice, a shared sense of grim understanding between them before looking forward and having their respective horses go just a bit faster towards their intended destination.

Mount Ebott. 

In many alternative universes, it was the place of their future doom, a possible ending of a possible war.

Well, not this universe. Not if they had anything to say about it.

* * *

Sneaking into the village was easy, though it was simultaneously easier and harder back then. Back when the village had less people and was less advanced than it was now.

It was now on its way into becoming a town, slowly but surely. You kind of think that was partially you and your brother's fault. And you claim this with no narcissism whatsoever.

You're fairly sure that the village really benefited from being the locals around a now infamous mountain. 

You were faintly remember there being less buildings, the roads mostly being made of dirt instead of pavement and you're a bit more sure that there hadn't been a boutique during the first year you and your brother were around- but then again, your visits to the village back then were sparse and quick, only sticking around long enough to piece together the very clear fact that you and your brother weren't supposed to be in this world or even exist.

Not like you already didn't knew that, but you had found out that monsters and skeleton monsters at that, were rare and the only three known skeletons were predictably the skeletons you both knew and two of which you both mirrored in looks. 

Which is why you were wearing your hood and scarf. 

Despite being away from the kingdom, you didn't want to risk the fact that someone might recognize your face- the rumors about the mountain and your pokemon were bad enough. You and Cleat definitely didn't want to be involved with any of the kingdoms or gain royal attention.

Preferably you both didn't want _any_ attention but when you're the secret breeders of so called 'mythological beasts' that can change the weather on a whim- well, despite your want for discreteness and a peaceful life as a pokemon breeder, inevitably the attention of others would be gained. Especially what's happened over half the decade you've been in this world.

But you're happy to say that so far, aside from a few... _incidents_. Is that you and your brother have kept to yourselves and your pokemon, with the pleasant addition of Frisk of course.

The thought of your little human sibling brought a smile to your face. They've longed outgrew the view of Undertale's main protagonist from both you and your brother's eyes, they were now simply Frisk. Their dear little self-mute sibling that loved pokemon just as you did. 

Shaking your head, you clear your thoughts and focus as the sound of the market overtakes your hearing. You have to focus, you have a basket full of berries that needed to be delivered, a few coins in your pouch you need to spend on certain items that were being held for you and an errand to run, maybe too if you were unlucky. 

Clutching the basket tight in your gloved hands, you tug the hood lower over the upper part of your face and secure the scarf on the lower part of your face, you didn't have to check if you had everything, you're very sure you did because you really didn't want to end up going back home prematurely -even if you wanted to go home already- just to come back to the village because you left something important behind.

Which you thankfully didn't. Not this time at least.

The village was as busy as ever, villagers, tourists, and others alike moving as the day moved above them. People, humans and monsters both, going about their business and lives usually without much care. 

Your attire isn't that eye catching despite being covered head to toe, there were plenty of other hooded individuals that were around. At the start it had been shady and suspicious but most of the time the hooded individuals were harmless. Most of the time.

Besides, your hood was still somewhat distinct and different from other hoods, the edge of your hood was dark blue and your cloak itself was familiar enough that most locals if they saw you greeted you with either a curt polite nod or a friendly wave.

You were one of the mysterious regular visitors of the village after all, your relationship with the villagers was meticulously built over the years and your visits were almost always on time and regular enough that you were familiar and more welcomed compared to the rest. Even if most people were very curious as to what was underneath your clothing, no one questioned anymore thankfully and the matter was swept to the side for more important things.

Like your berries.

"Ah! Crest! Hello!" Owen, a young freckled man, exclaimed with a friendly smile as you approach his stall that was near by his family's bakery. You smile back even if he couldn't see it, so you wave at him- yes, the locals knew both you and your brother's 'names'. At least the names you've taken to calling the versions of yourselves in this world, you couldn't call yourselves Sans and Papyrus after all. There wasn't much harm letting them know that piece of information at least.

"Right on time, did you bring the berries?" He questioned, glancing between you and the basket you half-hid in your cloak. He looked expectant, pleading even, you snort and nod.

"of course i did, and no owen, don't ask me for them. go ask your mother after i hand them to her." You tell him, chuckling at his disappointment. 

"Aw come on Crest, just one? Or even just half?" Owen pleaded, clasping his hands together with a pout. 

You shake your head with amusement, "you have a stall to look after owen, eat after you've worked." You gesture the waiting costumer, waving when you saw it was little Johnson. The young dark-skinned child beamed back at you, waving back. "i'll go give maryanne the berries, talk with johnny boy there." Owen sighed in disappointment but perked right up to talk with Johnson, asking what he wanted.

You turn towards the direction of the bakery, passing others by and keeping in mind what you had to do today. And after that, you can go back home- you wanted to check on Yvonne and her clutch on the way back. She's been so territorial with her eggs, which was understandable but you really need to convince her to move from the base of the mountain towards higher ground. But the damned pokemon was a stubborn mother that didn't want to move despite the risks having a large pokemon like her near the base of the mountain, near the thorn wall.

Sighing, you shake your head and enter the bakery.

The first thing that hits you and hits you hard is the lovely scent of freshly baked pastries, even through the scarf, Maryanne's classic breads and other wonderful confections hit your non-existent nostrils and it makes you relax at the wonderful smell. The bakery itself had changed over the years, it was now bigger than it was, but thankfully despite it the fact Maryanne's baking could rival your brother's it wasn't that crowded in the bakery, Maryanne would throttle and throw anyone out if she found that the store was crowded or some costumers were being too rowdy.

There was bread, cookies and other pastries everywhere, stacked on shelves, on lovely carved holders and tables. Maryanne really has done well for herself and her baking skills. Though, you know that some of her skill was taught by your brother, he couldn't help himself in the past and gave Maryanne some tips and tricks, but aside from that Maryanne flourished as a baker and maybe even a patisserie, her delicate work with chocolate was pretty impressive for someone like her in such a era of this world. 

"Crest!" You perk as you see the woman herself from behind the counter, she was a lovely woman in her thirties. Her hair, short and brown like most of the bread she baked while her eyes were a warm shade of black. She wore a flour-covered baker's apron, underneath that was a simple short-sleeved brown tunic shirt and a long gray dress skirt. "There you are! Come come!" She eagerly exclaimed, motioning you closer so you could give her what she wanted.

"heya maryanne, good morning." You greet with amusement as you come to the counter that was luckily free from customers, for now that is. "here you go, berries of the week." You give her the basket, making her shine with glee. 

Quickly, but carefully, she peels back the basket's cloth that was covering the numerous berries that were underneath. "Lovely! Hmm let's see, plenty of oran, pecha, cheri- oo! There's that berry- um, what was it again? Ma-mogasi?" She questioned, looking at you with sparkling interested eyes. You chuckle softly then correct her, "Ah! Magost! This one's going to be great for the cookies I have in mind, hmm..." She counted the berries, looking through the varieties.

Patiently you wait until she nods with a satisfied look on her face, though she pauses and you already know what she's thinking. "sorry maryanne, the roseli bushes ain't givin' any berries yet. don't worry though, you might get a few of them next week." You reassure her and she smiles warmly, the Roseli Berry isn't that tasty but Maryanne loved it nonetheless, plus the petal-like outer shell of the berry was perfect for decoration.

"Thank you Crest!" She thanked, pulling the berry basket off the counter and setting it underneath it for later on. She looked apologetic as she gave you a small bag of coins, gold, silver and bronze mixed into it. "I'm sorry Crest, I had a late start this morning so the chesto bread you want is still baking." You're briefly disappointed before waving it off.

"i can come back for it later. i need to head off to do an errand or two then see old man ryan." Maryanne looked thoughtful before nodding, by the time you'd be back you'd definitely have a basket full of chesto berry bread. One of your favorites from the woman. Your brother liked baking yes but he didn't do it all the time like Maryanne did. You were both very busy most of the time after all.

"Of course, I'll save the basket for you Crest- thank you so much for the berries!" Maryanne exclaimed, and if it wasn't for the counter that separated the both of you you have no doubt that she'd hug you goodbye. As nice as her hugs were, you were already on your way out of the bakery.

You're safe for the most part, she'll most definitely try to hug you when you came back for the bread though. 

As you left the bakery you made your way through the marketplace, wanting to either do that errand or get to Old Man Ryan. Whichever came first.

Just as you turned the corner, you miss the slight commotion of four skeletons appearing in the marketplace.

* * *

"huh this place ain't too bad." Cosmic commented as he, Vice, Paps and Pyrus walked through the marketplace. "could use without the staring though." This felt like the first few days at the castle all over again, but at least the servants and knights and everyone else tried not to blatantly stare at them- here, the village folks weren't as subtle in their ogling and befuddled staring. 

"I BELIEVE THEY'RE JUST MARVELING AT BOTH MY AND MINI-ME'S MAGNIFICENCE!" Pyrus exclaimed, optimistic and cheery as always, Paps situated on his hip and firmly his hold. The younger version of Papyrus giggled and 'Nyeh'd!' in agreement. 

Vice chuckled, "don't mind them guys, skeleton monsters are really rare here remember? seeing four all at once in a village is definitely going to get attention." He reminded them. Having _eight_ skeletons? Definitely getting attention.

They had arrived at the village a few hours ago, situating themselves in one of the inns that were around. The inn had been similarly surprised to see them but thankfully they were accommodating and they hadn't had trouble in getting their rooms for themselves. After that, they decided to split up for a while then meet up afterwards. Science had managed to coax his little brother into exploring the village, Cosmic and Pyrus were more than happy to accompany the small skeleton- Vice had volunteered to come with for extra protection, just in case. 

His brother went with Science, Comic, Orion, Prince Asriel and Chara towards the forest. To check out the thicket wall that they'd seen as soon as they entered the village. It towered over the already tall trees of the forest. 

Comic, Science and Pyrus had been surprised at the thicket wall, as far as they knew it had never been mentioned in their history. As far as they knew, it shouldn't exist. Comic and Science definitely wanted to check out the thorn and see if there was a source, try to figure out what made it. Asriel wanted to know as well, though less for science and more for the fact that this might affect the future of their species.

The thorn wall was after all, an obstacle to the mountain that would supposedly trap his race, a place forced to become their home should things go south with Anthros, with humans.

They needed to see if there was already a plot being made for them that involved the mountain.

Not to mention the rumors of monsters of another species- mythical beasts that weren't like them but were _very_ powerful.

Vice had been somewhat reluctant to leave his brother and the Prince's side, but he was similarly reluctant to not accompany Paps as well. Though he knew that Cosmic and Pyrus would do just fine with the babybones he just couldn't help but go along with them anyway. Captain even encouraged his brother to accompany them. Just in case something happens.

"NYEH! THERE'S SO MANY HUMANS HERE!" Paps exclaimed excitedly, looking around from Pyrus' hip, legs kicking behind him in his excitement. Pyrus shared his excitement but was thankfully a bit more restraint. The fact that humans were around was still settling in for them, there were only a handful of humans in the Dreemurr castle but here, there were more humans than monsters.

That kind of put Vice on edge a bit, but he saw more monsters than he expected in the village so it showed that monsters were welcomed here in the village. Still though, he kept an eye out for anything particularly dangerous towards himself and his group. 

"yeah bud, lots of humans." Cosmic agreed with a fond smile, taking in the nostalgic and adorable sight of the younger Papyrus. He missed his little brother actually being the little brother but hey, Orion was a great little brother even if he had the unfortunate height advantage over him. "see anything you want to try out paps?" He questioned, "what about you pyrus, vice? lots of stalls around." They'd receive some money from the the kind Dreemurr family, though they _were_ kind of earning it in their help in whatever help the family needed.

Like repairing the machine that brought them here and trying to complete the spell and its research to boot.

Vice hummed, observing their surroundings, there were indeed many stalls that seemed nice to check out. And look, there's even a bakery nearby. "you guys hungry? there's a bakery right there." He pointed out to his fellow skeletons who spotted it easily, the three of them perked. 

"OOH A BAKERY! CAN WE GET SOMETHING FROM THERE?!" Paps questioned with a wide grin, sockets wide and practically sparkling. 

"I QUITE AGREE MINI-ME! CAN WE? IT SEEMS LIKE A LOVELY BAKERY AND SURELY THEY WOULD BENEFIT A VISIT FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS DUO!" Pyrus exclaimed, lifting Paps effortlessly and having his younger self sit on his humerus arm bone as he flexed the arm to show off how great and strong he was. Paps cheered from his perch, his older self was so cool!

Cosmic and Vice shared a look of amusement and agreement, "oh definitely pyrus." He agreed, grin wide as he watched the alternate versions of his brother be themselves. He's happy to see that most of the village folks around them found it pleasant or amusing to see it, he ignored the weird looks and the rare looks of distrust and even disgust. They didn't matter, as long as his Papyrus, both versions of him, were happy then Cosmic was happy too. 

"so, bakery?" Vice chimed in, gaining their attention.

"OF COURSE! TO THE BAKERY!" Pyrus declared, shifting Paps so his younger alternate could sit more comfortably on his shoulders. 

Paps beamed from his place- he got to grow up so tall! "NYEH!"

With that, all four of them headed towards the bakery. Though Pyrus had to carefully crouch to make sure he and Paps were able to enter the bakery, and said bakery was barely tall enough for Paps to stay on his shoulders so unfortunately Paps had to get down from his shoulders much to his immense disappointment- it was quickly wiped away when Pyrus promised to let him ride his shoulders again once they left.

The bakery smelled _wonderful_ and Vice could say that this small village bakery could very well rival the shops back home in the main kingdom. The smell of freshly baked bread and other pastries, the homely and warm decorations that framed everything in a welcoming manner. And the various breads, cookies, pies- Vice could even see a delectable cake proudly displayed at the side and the decorations on that cake was very impressive.

The owner of the bakery should be proud of themselves.

Seeing the woman suddenly appearing behind the counter, she obviously was.

She was no doubt owner of the bakery, it showed in her confident shoulders, the twinkling look in her experienced black eyes, her pinned up short brown hair and the flour-covered apron that covered her clothing. She paused when she saw them but thankfully deemed them nothing more but new customers for her bakery to tend to and did nothing but smile warmly at them. Especially when she saw the young Paps who was now shyly hiding behind Pyrus' leg.

She was certainly doing better than the other customers who were staring at them with wide eyes- one costumer even straight out left the bakery. Rude.

"Welcome to the Maryland Bakery! How can I help you boys?" She questioned with a warm grin, glancing between the four of them. 

Pyrus smiled widely at the human woman, he had long outgrew his shy tendencies. Or most of them at least. "GREETINGS MISS! WE SAW THIS BAKERY AND DECIDED TO COME BY FOR A TREAT AND TO GRACE YOUR LOVELY SHOP WITH OUR PRESENCE!" He declared, scooping Paps into his arms. Paps squeaked and flailed but quickly calmed down and tried to get past his shy face with a hesitant but bright smile. 

"H-HELLO MISS HUMAN!"

'Miss Human' didn't seem to take any offence to the nickname, actually laughing, looking absolutely delighted by the presence of both Pyrus and Paps- as she should. Both of them were amazing skeletons, they _were_ alternate versions of Papyrus after all. "Please! Call me Maryanne, none of this 'Miss or Miss Human' nonsense, I'm already honored to have both your presences in my quaint little bakery!" Oh, this human woman- er, _Maryanne_ was just getting better by the minute. 

Paps brightened, feeling better at the way Maryanne responded to his greeting. "NYEH! OKAY MI- ERM, MARYANNE! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU- MY NAME'S PAP-S!" He almost said his full name, but Paps remembered in time that he tell other people that his name was 'Paps' instead of 'Papyrus'. 

"It is very nice to meet you too Paps." Maryanne greeted back with a fond smile. 

"AND I! AM THE GREAT AND AMAZING PYRUS!"  
"sup, i'm cosmic."  
"vice, pleasure to meet you maryanne."

"And a pleasure to meet you three." Maryanne replied, chuckling, "Now, what do you boys want from Maryland Bakery hm? We've got tons of breads and pastries- the absolute best in the village I promise you four that." She told them, chest puffing as she did. She was really indeed proud of her bakery. 

"WOWIE, REALLY?! THAT'S SO COOL!" Paps cheered, looking around the bakery, then, his sockets widened and he pointed to a certain type of bread on the counter. "THAT BREAD'S ALL PINK!!" He exclaimed and immediately they all looked at it, "AND THAT ONE'S BLUE!" 

Paps was right, there was a few soft pink bread rolls sitting on a plate, and on another plate, soft baby blue bread rolls alongside it. Looking more into it, some of the breads and pastries were colorful and rather bizarre. Which was rather weird because as far as Cosmic knew, food coloring wasn't really a thing in this universe. Not yet.

Maryanne didn't seem to be bothered, she laughed then took the plates and set them on the counter and nudged them both towards the skeletons, "Good eye there Paps! These are Pecha rolls and Oran bun. Made with pecha and oran berries, want to taste? First taste's all free since you four are obviously new to the village. Go on, all of you, try either one." She encouraged and motioned to the plates. 

Vice and Cosmic were hesitant, but Pyrus and Paps were more than happy to taste the colorful looking bread. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH MARYANNE!" Paps chirped as he snatched a pink 'pecha roll', Pyrus took one as well. After a moment and a exasperated sigh, Cosmic and Vice decided for the 'oran bun'.

Without much fanfare, all four skeletons bit into their respective breads...

"WOOOWIEEE!! IT TASTES SWEET AND SOFT!!!" Pyrus exclaimed with wide, starry eye sockets. 

Paps was quick to devour his pecha roll, his eyes similarly wide and starry-eyed. "IT'S REALLY REALLY GOOD!"

Cosmic and Vice had mirroring looks of surprise, "huh, 's not bad. chewy but, good chewy." Cosmic mumbled, still chewing on his oran bun. It tasted great, somewhat even better then some of the bread he's had so far in his old universe.

"wow maryanne, you've done great with these." Vice told her, causing her to beam and laugh. 

"I know! Oh, it tastes better in combination, and we have many other pastries and such you'd definitely be interested in." Maryanne told them with sparkling eyes and a wide, bright grin. 

Vice looks at the three other skeletons, then back at the woman, then at the various pastries and breads and such in the shop, then back to her, then to his coin pouch hidden in one of his pockets.

Well, he was certainly going to be more than a few coins short afterwards huh?

Money well spent he'd say! Their brothers would definitely want some of these, and the others too, they'd definitely buy enough before they left so the others could eat them as well.

* * *

Ducking underneath the thrown metal tongs, you can't help but cackle as you left the building behind you. "Get on out of here you damned rascal!" Old Man Ryan shouts after you as you leave.

"see you next time old man ryan! thanks for the repairs! looking forward the rest of them!" 

"Brat I'm not even that old yet!!" Yelled the fairly handsome middle-aged man with striking white hair and striking blue eyes, he seethes and slams the door closed but you grin because you know he's just grumpy but would soon go back to work afterwards the ever faithful man of work. 

Ryan, or Old Man Ryan as you and various others call him, was the best blacksmith in the village. Due to his white hair and his usual grumpiness, he'd been dubbed as 'Old Man Ryan' despite the fact he was only in his thirties- the village had called him Old Man Ryan far before you came so this was just something you got on board with. Besides, with all the grump that Ryan portrayed, he didn't actually mind. He never told anyone to stop, just shouting at most of them that he wasn't that old yet.

You pat the holster now firmly strapped around your thigh, a newly repaired dagger sheathed and hidden from sight. It, along with a few other metal items had broke some time ago so you and your brother gave most of them to Old Man Ryan to be repaired. Unfortunately Old Man Ryan couldn't get to all of them in time due to him getting sick briefly for a few days, he managed to fix your dagger though and your brother's whisk. 

Cleat was going to be happy to have his whisk back.

Not only that but Old Man Ryan also did a few... _things_ on the side. And those things led to you now having one of your pockets full from it. 

You don't ask Old Man Ryan where and how he it, it'd be pointless and besides, Ryan himself doesn't ever ask about your actual identity and the fact you can come in and out of the forbidden parts of the forest unharmed and without problem.

He was one of the very few people that knew that you could go into the forest unharmed, though you suspect that he suspects that you actually live on the mountain.

He'd be right but you wouldn't tell him that.

But now, you were heading right back towards the bakery for your well earned basket of chesto bread- as well as maybe other breads. Frisk would like some pecha rolls, Cleat would like Maryann's tamato brioche the spicy-loving maniac. 

You've done your errand- get a few things that were needed by your brother and Frisk, and now you can head back home, feeling better than you did hours earlier.

After you got your basket of goodies of course.

Getting back to the Maryland Bakery was easy enough, you're too focused on getting the basket to pay attention to the whispers and murmurs of the locals around you. You just wanted to get your basket and go home, you've done more than enough social things today to last you a while. The village is nice don't get you wrong, but you never did well with crowds even before you turned into an AU of the AU Poketale Sans.

Five years being in another body doesn't change that. It changes a lot of things but some things haven't changed, though you have a feeling that Sans would've agreed with you. Introverts for the win yeah?

"thanks a lot maryanne, i'll tell my siblings you and owen said hi." You call back, happily clutching the basket filled with baked goods.

Maryanne laughs and waves you goodbye, "You better! And let me know if those kee cookies are good or not next time!" She exclaims as you leave, you absent-mindedly nod in agreement as you shut the door behind you, looking down at the basket- the chesto bread is freshly backed and by the stars, they smell _good_... You can't resist taking a piece of chesto bread from the basket and adjusting your scarf, though you keep your head down to make sure the hood of your cloak covers most of your face as you stuff the soft lavender-shaded bread into your mouth.

You hum in satisfaction, chewing happily- you take a few steps away from the bakery and towards your usual route to escape the village and return to the forest. 

Out of nowhere though, you feel something collide against your back- something _small_ \- "what the-?!" You can't help the instinctive whirl to see the source of the bump, you almost dropped your basket! 

You almost drop your basket _again_ when you see what, or rather _who_ , bumped into your back. 

A teary eyed little Papyrus-looking skeleton stares up at you on the ground, sniffling and looking awfully terrified. "oh sh-oot. uh-" You should run. Book it out of there because you're done with the day, you should head home and there _shouldn't_ be a kid-Papyrus around as far as you know. This universe's Papyrus was the same age as your brother after all! But the kid-Papyrus is there, adorable looking and on the verge of _crying_ \- "are ya okay kid?" You question softly, bending down slightly and offering a gloved hand to him. 

You can't _not_ help this little bitty bones!

Mini-Papyrus sniffled but tentatively accepted the hand, "I-I- YES! THE GREAT PAPYRU- ERM, THE AMAZING PAPS IS ALRIGHT! AND IS SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO YOU MISTER!" He exclaimed, stubbornly wiping away the liquid gathering in his sockets. 

You check over him, "it's fine kid." Mini-Papyrus was totally going to say his name but instead opted for Paps. What was going on here? Nevermind that for now, you needed to make sure the babybones was alright. "you're not hurt are you? where's your uh, guardian? anyone that's looking after you." It's risky, but you have to ask, make sure he's doing alright.

Mi- _Paps_ frowned, he's fucking adorable and you want to pinch his cheeks. "I- It's My Fault. I Got Distracted And Got Separated When I Shouldn't Have." He mumbled, looking down at the ground, clutching the hem of his tunic. 

"h-hey, 's okay kid. you'll find them again- uh, here. have a pecha roll." You say, taking a roll from your basket and offering it to Paps who blinks then beams- he knows about them? Well he obviously does since he gladly accepts the offered bread roll. 

"THANK YOU! I- Brother? Sans?" He suddenly questions, eyes gazing fixedly at you with both your eyelights meeting. _Your eyelights were meeting, he could see your face!_

Shit. _Shit_ \- you'd forgotten to adjust your scarf back in place! "i uh- sorry i think you got the wrong-" You try to wave his words off, but he's clutching your cloak now, looking right at your face with such intensity and a wide eyed look that you _really_ want to get back home. 

"You're Not My Brother, Not Really! You're An- An Alternate Version Of Him!" He exclaims softly, thoughts whirling and you're stunned, "I Though Mister Gaster Wasn't Allowed To Test The Machine Again So Why Are You Here?" 

You're so fucking confused and edging into the area of 'potential panic attack' that you unintentionally shove him back harder than you mean to. "OW!" "oh shit! paps i di-i-iidn-" You're interrupted from your hasty apology when you're suddenly manhandled from the back, your basket of baked goods falling to the ground as you're abruptly forced to face with an enraged familiar looking face, your cloak is now clutched in tight hands and you're staring right at the damn familiar fucking face.

It was Sans' face.

It was _this_ universe's Sans' face.

"hey! don't fuckin-" Sans started, furious beyond belief only to falter and stop as your hood finally falls from your head from all the commotion and because _of course it has to fall right now_. Around you there's gasps and murmurs and you're feeling sick to your stomach here in Sans' hold. "what the fuck?" 

The sentiment could be returned was all you could think as you take a chance to look past him and see _another_ Sans, this one wearing a star-patterned hoodie _and_ a Papyrus, dressed like Undertale Papyrus. Both looking at you in shock.

You're _so fucking confused_ and _definitely_ in the area of 'potential panic attack' right now.

Also your precious chesto bread is on the fucking ground. That's a fucking waste and also the least of your problems but _fuck_.

_**Fuck.** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some slice of life and paps finding crest and crest's identity being revealed  
> things'll be more interesting after this chapter i guarantee  
> what i don't guarantee is when the next update is coming  
> im slowly updating this  
> focusing more on vindictive care at the moment but will try to update this when i can


	3. Calm-ish Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're on the 12th chapter of vindictive care, and this is still about nine chapters behind. i might try and focus on this a bit more but i make no promises.  
> but seeing the differences between stories, i'll definitely try to update this a bit more.

* * *

"FRISK!" You exclaim loudly, looking around the area for your little human sibling. "FRIIISK!" You continue to call, carefully traversing through the bushes, tall trees surrounding you. You huff as leaves fell from the trees above you, making you look up to see the shiny zeraora using the trees to avoid the bushes on the forest floor. "ZORO, CAN YOU PLEASE GO AHEAD AND FIND OUR ADVENTUROUS LITTLE SIBLING?" You ask your dear friend.

"Zera!" Zoro grunted, jumping off of the branch he had been on towards another branch, no doubt following his nose and your plea. You smile as you watch him go, without much else choice, you stay put and wait for Zoro to find where Frisk went this time. You should've paid better attention to where they went, you hadn't exactly heard where they were going since you'd been busy with the newly established Galvantula nest in this section of the forest.

Rai was finally settling down, his eggs had hatched and now they had two new joltiks to keep track off.

Breeding pokemon in real life was definitely different compared to breeding normal animals or back in the games. It was a good thing you and your brother were somewhat familiar with raising animals- you both spent plenty of time of your childhood in your grandparent's farm which was pretty old fashioned, your grandfather and mother were adamant on you both helping out when you could.

However breeding and raising horses and other farm animals were obviously far different from breeding and raising _pokemon_. 

Still, it gave you a good idea on what to do exactly and gave you some experience. 

You sigh, rolling your somewhat sore shoulders. Ah, you shouldn't have delayed some of the tasks you had this morning, you should have done them yesterday... but then again yesterday had been hectic, what with Yvonne making a fuss with your brother.

Speaking of him, you hope that he comes back from the village soon. You'd really like to taste some of Maryanne's pastries by now, and to know which berries she would like for next week. You had a really good harvest this month, you think you have enough of these season's berries to start cultivating the next month's berry batch just a bit early.

" _Wooo_ _..._ "

You blink as you hear the soft growl of a very familiar pokemon, you glance over and smile as you see Zacian, brother to Zamazenta and fellow Warrior Pokemon, emerge from the bushes. Zacian was in its base form, the Rust Sword hung around its neck and hidden beneath thick blue fur. "ZACI." You greet warmly, happy to see the proud warrior pokemon- Zacian was such a dedicated pokemon. He was one of the pokemon that would regularly patrol the mountain, keeping the peace and making sure that there would be no outsiders from beyond the thicket. 

You wait until the giant blue canine pokemon came to your side before reaching out to pat Zaci's head and snout. "EVERYTHING GOING WELL HM? ZENTA SHOULD BE WAITING AT THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM YET?" You question, scratching behind Zaci's ear. The Legendary huffed, growling softly in appreciation and nodded. "THAT'S GOOD. I'VE JUST FINISHED CHECKING RAI AND HIS NEST, HIS JOLTIKS ARE ALL HEALTHY AND HE'S RATHER CALM. FRISK HAS WANDERED OFF, _AGAIN_ , SO I SENT ZORO TO FIND HER." 

Zaci snorted, nudging your side slightly with his snout, tail wagging behind him. "I KNOW YOU CAN FIND HER, BUT I ALREADY SENT ZORO TO FIND HER. BESIDES, YOU SHOULD BE TAKING A BREAK NOW- DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THE FACT YOUR BOWL WASN'T EMPTY. WHEN WE FIND FRISK WE ARE GOING BACK HOME FOR LUNCH AND YOU ARE JOINING US FOR IT." You tell him sternly making him whine. Zaci was a loyal pokemon, all of your pokemon were but by hell was he a hardworking one.

He tended to skip meals just to patrol around the mountain, he took the safety of everyone very seriously. 

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one to do that. You mean, it's great that he and the others took the safety of everyone on the mountain seriously but still, you wish they could at least remember to eat more often. It wasn't as if you were short on food, not anymore at least.

You sigh but pause as the bushes rustle from nearby, "Zerao!" It was Zoro. 

"AH! DID YOU FIND THEM?" Zoro nodded his confirmation at you then nodded his greeting at Zaci who nodded back, he waved a white paw towards his direction. "WONDERFUL! NOW JUST WHERE DID THEY HEAD OFF TO..."

With that, you follow after Zoro towards wherever Frisk was, Zaci following closely besides you.

It didn't take that long thankfully and you ended up in a familiar open plain, you sigh as you see the pile of white, grey and black. "AH. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN." 

" _Baaa._ " 

*Cleat!

Frisk waves happily among the fluffy herd of wooloo and the two adult dubwools, they were gladly hugging a particularly small and fluffy wooloo which 'baa'd' cutely in their arms. Rune napping on top one of the bigger wooloos in the herd. 

"FRISK! HERE YOU ARE, I REALLY SHOULD HAVE SUSPECTED YOU WOULD HAVE GONE HERE. NEXT TIME SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU GO! I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WANT AFTER I CHECKED RAI AND HIS JOLTIKS!" You scold them as you came closer to the herd, you can't help the smile on your face as the younger more energetic wooloo come to your legs. Baalthama, one of the dubwools, _your_ _shiny_ dubwool came close to you as well. "HELLO BAALTHAMA." 

Baalthama nudged your hand and you indulge her, petting her head right between her horns. She made a noise of satisfaction, nodding at both Zoro and Zaci. 

*Sorry Cleat, but I just had to see Baalthama and Gompers' herd!

Frisk laughed, snuggling the baby wooloo in her arms. Gompers, the dubwool that originally belonged to your brother, was lazily snoozing on Frisk's lap- his head was at least. He had opened his eyes to see you, Zoro and Zaci come but after confirming it was just you, he went back to sleep. 

*They've almost completely got their wool back!

With summer and spring ending, it was a good thing that Baalthama and Gompers' wool was growing back again. With the temperature dropping as the months went by, they'd need at least six weeks worth of wool grown to comfortably go through winter. Plus, you had plenty of wool for yourself and the others thanks to them.

Pokemon sheep wool was so much softer and different than normal sheep's wool. Wooloo and Dubwool wool were particularly soft, they'd make great blankets and winter clothing. 

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR." You smile, patting down the newly grown wool on Baalthama's body, she puffed her chest out and 'baa'd' proudly. "YES, YOUR COAT IS COMING ALONG GREATLY BAALTHAMA." You walk over to Frisk and groan as you decide to sit beside your adopted sibling, happily accepting Baalthama's head on your lap. Zoro and Zaci join you, Zoro jumping on top of Baalthama and sitting comfortably while Zaci situated himself behind you and Frisk. 

Baalthama ignored Zoro and merely closed her eyes. "AH, WE CAN SIT AROUND FOR A BIT MORE BEFORE WE LEAVE FOR HOME. CREST SHOULD BE COMING BACK SOON." You hum, chuckling softly as you reach over to pat Zoro's fur, the mythical pokemon purred his thanks. 

*Okay. What pastries do you think he got from Maryanne?

"WELL HE'LL DEFINITELY BE GETTING HIS CHESTO BREAD, MAYBE SOME PECHA ROLLS AND ORAN BUNS... I HOPE MARYANNE PUT THOSE KEE BERRIES TO USE, SO THERE SHOULD BE SOMETHING MADE OF KEE BERRIES WHEN HE COMES BACK." You said thoughtfully, wiggling your fingers at the baby wooloo who playfully tried to nip them. "AT ANY CASE, WE MUST MERELY WAIT AND SEE."

*I guess. But I can't wait till we harvest the Ganlon berries! You and Maryanne make the best pastries with those berries.

Frisk leaned on your shoulder, smiling brightly at you and making you laugh. "MARYANNE AND I ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN MAKE GOOD PASTRIES WITH GANLON BERRIES FRISK." You remind them with a roll of your sockets. "BUT I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE SOME GANLON MUFFINS AFTER WE HARVEST THE GANLON BERRIES." 

They beamed, gently putting the young wooloo on the ground, much to its disappointment, before hugging your side. 

*You're the best big brother ever.

"EVEN BETTER THAN CREST?" You question with amusement.

Frisk pouts.

*When it comes to baking, you're the best big brother. We both know that Crest is the best big brother in other stuff.

You can't help but snort- it was a snort of fond agreement. You weren't going to disagree. Your brother did his best for the both of you, even before when it was just the two of you, he had tried his very best. He wasn't perfect, but you don't want him to be- he was doing his very best and that was enough even if sometimes his very best wasn't actually enough. For you and Frisk, Crest was the best big brother nonetheless."FAIR." 

*I can't wait for him to come back. He promised to let me help him with grooming today.

You chuckle and reach over to ruffle Frisk's head, smiling warmly. "THAT SOUNDS LOVELY FRISK. I'M SURE YOU'LL BOTH HAVE FUN WITH THAT. AND MAKE SURE TO PILE UP THE LEFTOVER FUR OR FLUFF LIKE USUAL."

*Will do!

It was peaceful in the field, the two of you along with the pokemon enjoying the peace and resting for a while.

You sigh softly, however before you could even do or say anything about heading back home, Zaci suddenly stood up. Body tense and good ear flicking. "ZACI?" Zoro followed afterwards, hopping off of Baalthama and looking in the direction where Zaci was looking at. "ZORO? WHAT'S WRONG?" 

" _Grr...._ " 

You frown at the tense growl that Zaci- no, _Zacian_ lets out. The Warrior Pokemon suddenly breaks out into a run, Zoro about to follow but stopped when Zacian howled and disappeared into the bushes. "ZACI!" Abruptly, you and Frisk stand, concerned and disturbed by the sudden departure of the legendary pokemon, Baalthama and Gompers standing with you and herding together their young. Rune had long woken up and hopped unto Frisk's shoulder, fur bristling in worry. 

*Something must have happened.

"SOMEONE MUST HAVE PASSED THE THICKET SOMEHOW." You conclude with a grimace as you realize that the direction that Zacian had taken off to headed towards the thorn wall that separated your mountain from the outside world. 

It was rare that someone would be able to get by the wall- it was a thing of magical marvel. A combination of pokemon used to erect a magical thicket barrier wall that enclosed the base forest and the mountain from the rest of the world. It went the same for the rock walls of the beach, the ocean was much trickier but the border for it was firmly set after five years.

The walls were to keep you all in and safe and everyone else out. Unfortunately it wasn't impenetrable though, merely extremely difficult to achieve. 

Over the years there'd been people who managed to get past the thicket wall, but it was always dealt with accordingly. No one managed to get past the forest and right up towards the mountain however.

The forest... 

Your sockets widen, "Oh No, _Yvonne_."

*Yvonne? What abou- 

Frisk's eyes widen as well and suddenly the both of you are running towards the base of the mountain, only to be interfered by Zoro who quickly stopped their descent. "ZORO, STEP ASIDE! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE THICKET!" 

"Zeraora! Zera, ra, ora!" Zoro argued back, firmly standing his ground and giving you a firm stare. 

"YVONNE AND HER CLUTCH MIGHT BE IN DANGER! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF ZAMAZENTA AND ZACIAN ARE THERE, WE STILL HAVE TO CHECK ON HER. YOU KNOW HOW PROTECTIVE SHE IS, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO EVEN ONE OF HER EGGS SHE'LL GO BERSERK! WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE!" 

*We don't know if Crest is back yet to calm her, even after the intruder is dealt with Zenta and Zaci can't calm her down like Crest and Cleat can!

Zoro faltered and that was all you needed.

You just hoped that everything was alright and that your brother was back from the village now.

* * *

"oh wow..." Sci breathed once he and the others arrived to the edge of the thicket. 

Even before entering the forest, the wall seemed to be humongous but now that they were actually within the forest and right before the bottom of the wall- it was _ginormous_. They seemed infinitesimally small compared to the wall, it had to be meters high up. "well, we're certainly in the _thick of 'et_." Comic punned, though he seemed just as breathless at the sight of the wall of thick twisting thorns that left no gap for _anyone_ to get through. 

By their side, Orion and Captain grimaced at the pun. "THAT WAS AWFUL." Orion told the alternate version of his brother while Chara snorted.

"That was pretty bad Comic." They agreed with a smirk.

They snickered when their dearest friend and Prince Asriel smacked their shoulder, "You're laughing though." He couldn't help but point out to his human advisor. 

"I am but even I have to admit that was pretty bad." 

Asriel smiled and shook his head.

Comic watched the both of them with a small smile, it had been weird to see the Prince himself all grown up like this- and with another human. The First Human to fall to the Underground. His Toriel and Asgore would definitely be tearing up at the sight of their two children so grown up... However, they weren't the children that he knew. Or rather, _child_.

The skeleton sighed and looked back at the wall, so far he hadn't seen Frisk anywhere. He had no idea where the kid was, or if they were even alive- Chara had been dead long before Frisk had showed up and yet in this universe they were well alive with Asriel. So maybe Frisk hadn't been born yet... Or maybe they were in the village, who knows.

But it didn't do well for him to dwell on this topic, he and his alternate yet younger self had a wall to look at after all.

"IT IS A WONDER THAT WE HAD NOT HEARD OF THIS SOONER. THIS IS OBVIOUSLY STRONG MAGIC THAT CREATED AND REINFORCED THIS WALL TO THE POINT OF WHAT IT IS NOW." Captain said thoughtfully as he stepped towards the wall, reaching out to lay a protected hand on the surface, he stopped however and narrowed his eye sockets. He wasn't the only one to do so, everyone there could feel the slight thrum of magic and power that seemed to briefly pulse from the wall. When Captain put his hand away, the thrum disappeared.

" _interesting_ , it seems reactive to anyone coming near to the wall." Sci murmured as he went to stand beside the older alternate version of his brother. He briefly glanced at him then back at the wall.

Wasn't it just weird to stand besides someone you clearly knew but was ultimately different in a lot of ways? Science had felt conflicted but ultimately proud over the Papyrus of this universe, and admittedly a bit worried but this Papyrus wasn't his babybones brother. He was all grown up, mature and powerful. A Captain of the Royal Guard, right underneath Undyne herself! That was quite a feat, and Science had long since the proof of Captain being capable of handling himself. 

Paps had been star-struck at both him and the other older yet different versions of himself, though the closest variation that he could possibly become was Comic's brother Pyrus. And that still delighted him beyond belief. 

In contrast, Sci felt more than conflicted at his 'older' self. Comic was... well, at first he had thought the other had given up on science but that hadn't been the case. Comic was an older, more exhausted version of himself. Something had happened, and that something hadn't happened to him yet. Comic avoided the topic, but promised that one day, he might just tell Sci. Or not.

Either way, Science was rather concerned for him and for himself and what the future may happen to him.

"Are we safe standing this close to it?" Asriel questioned, he and Chara coming to stand besides Captain. 

"WE ARE NOT SURE, BUT JUST TO BE SAFE YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE STEP AWAY AT A SAFE DISTANCE FROM THE THICKET." Captain said to his Prince, urging him to move from his side and away from the wall. Asriel sighed and was about to say something in turn when Sci unknowingly interrupted him.

"we should be safe, it would have tried to do something the moment we got this close to it. it only reacted when pa-ahem, when captain tried to touch the wall. and i'm not sensing anything subtle from it aside it." Sci told them, eye sockets closed though it was clear he was trying to sense the magic coming from the wall. Comic was doing the same, together they opened their eyes, "but that's just from regular sensing." 

"WHICH IS WHY WE'VE BROUGHT THE VARIOUS MAGIC SENSING EQUIPMENT THAT SIR GASTER HAS PROVIDED US!" Orion declared with gusto, he was right. Gaster had provided them with plenty of useful equipment that would help them in their endeavor to find out more about the forest, the wall, the mountain- everything they could. 

Seeing Gaster once more after so many years... Comic and a few other skeletons were certainly surprised to see him for a lot of reason with a lot of varying reasons. It took a lot of time for them to get used to the fact that Gaster was around, and to not consciously avoid him.

No one aside from their brothers questions why they avoided Gaster, not even Gaster himself.

That aside, Chara and Captain stood guard as the rest of them set up the equipment and began to try and get information about how and why the wall had formed. And what possibly lied beyond and inside its borders. There were still rumors about those mythical and magically powerful creatures after all, even if they were rumors there was always a sliver of truth in them- _something_ was the cause of the wall and that something possibly hid behind the wall.

Unknown to them, a few particular 'creatures' were watching them from the safety of the trees and the wall. One particular creature was perched and hidden way up the wall, a small quadruped animal, its paws and ears were light green like fresh grass, attached to its next was a red scarf-like petal that grew among its white fur. Its sharp green eyes narrowed down at the skeletons, human and goat monster that were below it and let out a soft, " _Min..._ " Before retreating into the thicket wall.

It had to warn the others, there were more troublesome people at its section of the wall.

It would gather a few others to its section for added assistance should anything happen, unfortunately this action would leave one section temporarily vulnerable and that would cost them greatly.

* * *

"paps! paps! paps where are you?!"  
"LITTLE PAPS! LITTLE ME WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!"

Vice had to keep down the swears he wanted to say aloud as he and the others hurriedly walked down the streets in search of a certain young skeleton that had separated from them in the brief moments they had all been distracted. 

They all should have paid more attention to Paps but Vice had been distracted with questioning one of the locals, Cosmic had accompanied and Pyrus was briefly distracted with a stall- In that moment of distraction, Paps managed to slip away from their sights.

Panic had immediately overtook all three skeletons as they realized that their youngest member had disappeared from their sights. They couldn't lose Paps! Not only because he was so young, that was the main driving force to them all but there was also the matter that Paps' older brother would go berserk if they came back to the group without his younger brother. 

Despite Science being a scholarly sort like Vice's father, he was still undeniably a strong skeleton that shouldn't be underestimated. 

"hey have you seen a kid skeleton? around yay high, completely adorable and lost- no? ff- okay, thanks anyway bud." Vice rubbed his face, trying to dissuade the panic that was in himself. He had to keep a calm head, having it muddled with panic and fear would do no one help. Keeping a clear head was the best thing to do in a situation like this. 

But the instinctive protective brother in him was panicking so hard in him- he hasn't felt like this in a very long time, not since his own Papyrus had been a babybones himself and had gotten lost within the woods. At least back then their father had been around to find him easily, but Gaster was back at the castle within the kingdom and Vice wasn't as good at passive magic searching like his father was. 

"I THINK PAPS MAY HAVE TRIED TO RETURN TO THAT BAKERY." Pyrus exclaimed when the three of them gathered together once more, "WE RAN OUT OF THE DELICIOUS PASTRIES JUST RECENTLY, PERHAPS HE WANTED MORE- I SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION, I WOULD HAVE GLADLY ACCOMPANIED HIM BACK TOWARDS THE BAKERY!" His usually tall and proud figure wilting a bit as shame situated itself on his face. 

Papyrus' face, _any_ Papyrus face never suited such emotions like _shame_. 

Immediately Vice and Cosmic reassured him, "hey come on pyrus- it ain't y'er fault. we should have paid attention too. chin up, we'll find him soon." Cosmic reassured him, nudging his hip and smiling at him. Pyrus sighed, smiling faintly at him, "that's it. c'mon. he's gotta be around here somewhere."

"yeah, he wouldn't wander far, _someone's_ gotta have seen him." 

And someone _has_ much to their relief, and as Pyrus suspected, little Paps had been heading back towards Maryanne's Bakery. Quickly they headed there in hopes to find the current youngest Papyrus before anything could happen. Who _knows_ what could happen to the small monster in the period they'd been separated! Even if it wasn't that long- the paranoia of something utterly horrible happening to the young monster haunted Cosmic and Vice.

Vice especially with how familiar he was with _why_ exactly young monsters were to be so protected among their community.

Young children were vulnerable, crimes that involved them unfortunately weren't exactly _unheard_ of. He's seen his fair share of predicaments that involved children, both human _and_ monsters that ended... _**badly**._

It was why his paranoia and panic was peaking so much right now.

And probably why, after approaching the shop and seeing from afar, he stormed towards the cloaked figure that _shoved_ and **_loomed_** over Paps.

He takes the culprit's cloak into his hands, balled up and tugged them forcefully towards him, face set into an furious protective look. "hey! don't fuckin-" He started, righteous and strong. 

_Wide sockets filled with **fear** and **shaking**_ _ **eyelights**_. 

The fury suddenly transforms completely into shock, " _what the fuck?_ " He ends emphatically as the cloak's hood falls and reveals the culprit's species and _face_.

A very _familiar_ face.

How could it not be familiar when it belonged to his and a few certain other monster faces?

 _Sans_ ' very own face stared back at him with wide sockets and shaking eyelights filled with _fear_ and _panic_. 

Vice's mind whirls as he stares into those sockets. How was this possible? There _shouldn't_ be another Sans out in his universe, the machine hadn't been activated recently since it was _still_ being built and modified from the ground up! His father would have told him if there had been another him popping into their world because of it!

He immediately looks over this Sans, taking in the discrete cloak that looked homemade and well maintained. It was a bit hard to see the clothes underneath the cloak but Vice could see the light blue tunic with silver accents that served as the other's shirt. A strange belt wrapped itself around the other's waist, multiple small orbs attached at the leather-looking material of the belt. Baggy dark grey pants covered the other's legs with the ends tucked into sturdy black hunting boots.

Whoever this Sans was, he blended in well with the locals with his clothing, even if his belt was rather strange. A preferred fashion quirk of his? Stars knew that his and his brother's alternates had strange fashion quirks of their own, but he could at least see their reason for it. What reason would there be for an orb belt? They seemed rather decorative... no, maybe they not _only_ looked decorative but maybe there was something else to them.

He _would_ have felt tense if it weren't for the fact he looked back into those sockets that... were still wide, but the eyelights were gone. The fear and panic was still clear in those sockets even as the other's face had long shut down. The other Sans' body had began to limp in his grip and started trembling, chest heaving as he wheezed out his breaths that were getting faster and faster. 

" _shit, shit this-_ " A _panic attack_. An honest for star's sake _panic attack_ \- fuck, now Vice was feeling guilty. "hey, hey hey-" He started gently, forcing himself to relax and slowly release his grip on the other's cloak. "it's okay. look i- fuck, i'm sorry. i didn't mean to be so forceful or sudden. come on buddy, you're okay. i'm not gonna hurt ya." He reassures him.

In his peripheral, he can see Pyrus and Cosmic get to Paps- who looked thankfully okay. Confused and concerned, but ultimately okay. Whatever happened with the shove back then must have been an accident or something because as far as he knew it, _no_ Sans would want to willingly hurt a Papyrus. Be it their own or another Papyrus. This Sans was... Fuck, he was still in the throes of the panic attack, barely responding as his eyelights flickered in and out.

"you're okay. i'm not gonna hurt ya, no one is-" Vice is trying his best even though he wasn't the best in reassuring people, he was mostly successful with his brother for obvious reasons but reassuring an alternate version of himself whom he hasn't met before? And had previously just aggressively manhandled? Yeah, he wasn't that good for assurance. 

Thankfully Cosmic was there with them. After making sure Paps was fine, he was quick to be by Vice's side, grimacing at the panic attack but speaking softly in a gentle voice. Vice had no idea how Cosmic could be so reassuring. There was just _something_ about him that had mostly everyone being able to trust him and just relax around or because of him. It was kind of odd to think that this was his alternate because in comparison, they were kind of completely different monsters... Alternate worlds were just bizarre.

But ultimately interesting and in these cases? Useful.

"c'mon buddy, you're gonna end up passing out here. breathe in and out slowly. follow me, in... out... in... out... that's it... you're in the streets right now bud, in the village of ebott. you're okay, no one's gonna hurt you... no no, it's okay, really no one's gonna hurt you, _breathe in... and out... in... out..._ " Cosmic encouraged him, slowly coaxing him out of his panic attack.

Vice kept close, watching Cosmic help with a sense of relief as unknown Sans' breathing steadied and slowly returned. His eyelights were still gone however so he was still concerned for the other. He had long let go of the other, Cosmic only had a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. All three of them were crouching on the ground, Pyrus and Paps lingering by them wearing similar looks of apprehension and uneasily quiet.

Around them, the locals and others whispered and watched making Vice cringe as he considered their situation at the moment. Maybe it was better to have gotten this Sans somewhere else more private? However that might've set off the other worse than just being limp, Vice could remember quite grimly on how Axe and Red had reacted violently after an emotional breakdown. The first time Vice had tried to help Red out and get him somewhere private, he'd nearly gotten impaled by a red bone. 

Things had gotten better but still.

They had to be careful, there was no telling on what this Sans could do. 

And Vice _knew_ the other was an alternate version of himself, skeleton monsters were practically unheard of these days aside from him, his brother, his father and now the alternate versions of himself and his brother. And this skeleton looked too much like him and Cosmic to _not_ be an alternate version of them.

But the question still stood, where had he come from? How in the world did they come to this universe without alerting them? 

"feeling better there bud?" Cosmic asked quietly, the other didn't answer. Sockets still empty, "hey, you still there?" Vice was worried that the other actually passed out with his sockets wide eyed- but then the other nodded slightly leading both Cosmic and Vice to sigh in relief. "there we go..."

Vice awkwardly stood up, scratching his cheek with an apologetic look that the other couldn't see with how he was staring down at the ground. "uh, look. sorry about that- didn't mean to send you spiraling there. i just saw that you shoved paps, you didn't mean it right? right. so..." He trailed off, helplessly looking at the still silent Sans and then glancing at Cosmic who could only shrug with a frown. 

The vice captain sighed, about to speak some more only to notice something.

The other Sans was gathering magic. "wh- _cosmic get back!_ " In an instant Cosmic edged back just as the cloaked skeleton's right eye socket flashed, a bright blue eye blazed to life, flaring blue just as his magic _spiked_ \- 

_He took a shortcut._

Disappearing from his spot on the ground, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Vice on the other hand cursed heavily, "i'm going after him! you and pyrus get paps back either at the inn or towards the others!" He exclaimed to Cosmic with his sockets closed. He wasn't good at passive sensing like his father or like his brother, but he was good enough at sensing just activated magic just fine. 

The other Sans was sloppy in hiding his magic trail, though he couldn't help but note that compared to the usual trail from him and his other alternates, the trail was considerably smaller. 

That didn't matter however as Vice opened his sockets with his own right socket's eyelight flaring with magic.

 _He followed after him_.

* * *

You pant against the wall, shakily tugging your hood back over your skull.

That was _horrible._

Your identity was discovered _and_ you lost your pastry basket! Your chesto bread! 

You...

You have to get back towards the forest, you have to get _home_.

You don't have time to stay slump in a random alleyway of the village, it was still somewhat close by to where you have been but you can't really do anything about it, you just _had_ to get home- tell your siblings of the matter and tighten the security around the mountain. You _knew_ this day was coming but you thought you'd be more prepared!

However you had only expected one pair of Sans and Papyrus to come, but now there were obviously other versions out there- Even after five years, you could still remember Outertale Sans as well as Undertale Papyrus. The mini-Papyrus was also telling.

Admittedly you hadn't expect the Outertale Sans and Archaic Sans -you and your brother dubbed this universe as 'Archaic' long ago- to help you with your panic attack and you felt a bit guilty from running away like that but your fear was too great to ignore. You had to get home and get away from them. You had five years of peace without interacting with the 'main characters' of this universe. Your luck might just be running out now.

Gathering your strength, you push against the wall and look around to make sure you were alone before you could even try to run back towards the forest. 

Your sockets widen in horror as before your very eyelights, Archaic Sans blurs into the alleyway. He- followed you?! Shit, _shit_ \- "stop-" He shouts at you but you _definitely_ don't listen.

Quickly you take _another shortcut_. 

You appear in another alleyway and immediately book it from the scene, not even a second later do you hear him running after you, " _hey!_ " 

_Get away get away get away get away get away get away-_

You run past everyone else, weaving through the villagers as you ran but unfortunately Archaic Sans was still coming after you, _closing in on you_.

He was the fucking _vice captain_ of the damned _Royal Guard_ of _course_ he could keep up with you-

You don't want to keep using your shortcuts, but you do _not_ want to get _caught_ \- 

The road disappears from underneath you and is replaced with the sturdy shingles of a rooftop, you don't waste time and head towards the forest. You don't have to look back to know that Archaic Sans was following after you much to ever increasing dread. You jump off one roof and appear on another roof further away, breathing heavily as you sprint across the roof, jumping to a closer one- you had to say, in the five years you've spent in this universe. Your parkour skills had skyrocketed. 

It came handy in situations like these.

Not that you fucking like these situations.

" _stop! please just- fucking- wait!_ " It's so unfair that he doesn't seem as exhausted as you are- you just got over a panic attack, used up _all_ of your safe shortcuts, and are currently parkouring at top speed towards the forest all the while trying not to get back into a fucking attack. You're so fucking _stressed_ and this was all just so _unfair_ -

You have to skid to a stop as he suddenly _shortcuts_ _right **in front**_ of you. _Fuck-_ "please just- stars damn it-" He curses when you force yourself to shortcut unto another rooftop- _so close to the forest_ -

You're gasping for breath, a familiar sensation of pain coming from your chest. You're struggling to keep on both legs, you want to lay down so badly and _rest_ but then _he_ just appears before you again. Both of you stranded on a rooftop, well, _you_ were stranded on a rooftop. You couldn't go anywhere else right now, not with another shortcut. 

You're at your limit. And you don't have any useful berries or potions on you right now. All you could rely on were your pokemon strapped to your belt. You can always trust them but... 

_Fuck_ _ing DAMMIT_.

You dip into your exhausted magic reserves and grab enough to form a long pristine blue bone weapon in your hands, wincing as the pain flared in your chest.

"h-hey, are you okay? shit, you don't look so good there." Archaic Sans seems so concerned, and honestly you're almost tempted to just give in. 

Almost.

You weren't going _anywhere_ with him, not without **_going home_** first. "woah there friend. we don't have to do anything violent here." Sans warned you, hands up like he was surrendering. You give him a self-deprecating smile.

"that depends, you really gonna let me go without a problem?" The hesitance in his face is enough for you, you grip your bone and drop into a ready stance, by instinct or by decision, Sans does the same. 

You just- had to do _something_ and then book it to the forest. You're so close. 

You could try forcing another shortcut, but doing that would damage your SOUL again and your siblings hated you forcing shortcuts or forcing yourself past your exhausted magic reserves. 

You could reach for your belt and let out one of your pokemon, but Sans was skilled and he probably won't let you do that if he perceived you going for your pokeballs as a threat. And _even then_ , you _hated_ involving your pokemon in battles like these. You and your brother have spent _years_ protecting your pokemon, trying to hide the fact they even _existed_ with not-so-successful results.

But you never wanted the existence of pokeballs to become known, that the decorative looking-balls attached to your belt could be used to capture and store pokemon. There had already been plenty of attempts of your pokemon being captured by others over the years. Either by other means or by egg-stealing. 

Even now, you were hesitant to consider getting your friends out right now. Not against one of the most powerful monsters to exist. 

Unfortunately, it looks like you might just _have_ to... Which you _hate_ so damn much.

It's a tense silent moment on the roof, the lull of the village becomes nonexistent between the two of you as you both consider the situation carefully, planning out your first movement or trying to predict the other's movement instead.

_..._

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The sound is loud and grating, even from the rooftop and _away_ from the source that came _from the forest_. From _beyond the wall_.

You and Sans wince, but immediately you gasp as you recognize the enraged shriek that came from and you pale. " _yvonne._ " You ignore Sans' look and focus your gaze at the forest.

Something large and _loud_ flies over the thicket wall, quickly heading towards the village.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

An enraged Noivern, screams across the sky. Sound coming from her sharp jaw and large, teardrop shaped years that resembled loudspeakers. 

"no no- _yvonne what are you **doing-**_ " It clicks, _something must have happened to her clutch_. 

That was a maternal type rage that Yvonne was showing, someone must have been able to steal one or more of her eggs.

Of all the times to happen-

You whirl to Archaic Sans, " _teleport us to wherever yvonne lands_!" 

He falters in place, dumbfounded as you march towards him and grab his arm. "what?"

" _just do it!_ "

Nothing else mattered right now.

Yvonne and her future baby/babies needed help.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah cleat and crest don't have the amount of magic compared to the others.  
> they've mastered what they've can, but don't expect a shit ton of gaster blasters or bone attacks coming from them.  
> i thought it was fair considering the amount of pokemon they had on their side.  
> they literally have enough to form a goddamn army if they wanted.  
> but they don't want that.  
> also this is super late but  
> HAPPY 5TH UNDERTALE ANNIVERSARY EVERYONE  
> i'm not that much for extravaganza and i honestly forgot the anniversary was coming- i haven't been back in the fandom completely just yet but writing this story and seeing everything on tumblr reminded me greatly yeah.


	4. The Start Of A Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, procrastination and a few problems hit me up  
> just lost a tooth and now i have to get used to having to eat in a new, weird way.
> 
> also i guess at this time i really won't be able to put out a halloween chapter. i'm disappointed :(
> 
> oh well, i'll have a late halloween chapter at some point.

* * *

A shadowed figure stayed within the shades of the treetops. Observing the new group that has made itself welcome near the dreaded magic thicket of Mt. Ebott, obviously hailing from the Monster Kingdom with only one human in its entourage. And unbelievably enough, about _four_ skeletons. Suspicious over their intentions, the figure listened in to their conversation.

"these readings are _incredible!_ "   
"i'll say, just look at the amount of magic abundant in the vines."  
"IS IT DANGEROUS?"  
"currently as it is? not really. potentially? definitely. if you want to provoke it anyway. the amount of magic solidified and ingrained in these plants is astronomical. but thankfully, i don't think the wall serves as any other a protective defensive system. anyone with malice and hostile intent is immediately repelled."  
"So it will only react to hostile intent?"  
"it reacts with _any_ intent your highness. anyone who gets close to the wall triggers its magic to react, to prepare. however as long as the intent isn't malicious or is to get past the thicket itself it will merely harness magic and prepare for whatever may happen."  
  


It was a good explanation coming from the skeleton, who had quite the good equipment. The connected crystal orb and tablet looked pristine, top of the line. This wasn't an ordinary group coming to investigate the thicket. Having a more careful look, wasn't that one skeleton in armor bearing the royal monster mark? The goat monster as well... They must come from the Monster's Capital on the orders of the royal family, or even the king itself.

 _Shit_ , the figure thought to themselves with a slight cold sweat. They just _had_ to come today didn't they? On the day they would finally make their move and fully infiltrate the thicket and towards the other side of it. 

They had spent a careful few weeks, trying to test the thicket and work out a plan to get past it as successfully and safe as they could. They were on a time limit though, and today would be their best and probably last shot until they had to return, unfortunately they couldn't return _empty-handed_. Just the thought of it... They fought down a violent shiver, as well as the urge to reach for their neck. 

They had to return with something _valuable_. Something concrete. Something _good_ or _**else**_.

Breathing steadily, they cleared their head and thought more on their current situation.

This could actually work in their favor. 

With this investigating group going on, they could gain most of the attention of the thicket wall. They, along with a lot of others ( _survivors_ ) were damn sure that the thicket was somewhat sentient. That ginormous amount of magic? The intent-sensing? It _had_ to have a semblance of basic thought. Or at the very least, it had very attentive near invisible guards. 

They've only seen glimpses of said guards, strange creatures with powerful magic. They could've tried to capture one of the creatures, lord knows that they were valuable enough to steal back- however, that was easier said than done. Perhaps if they had more time, equipment, assistance... Next time, they could try that.

Thinking optimistically, there would be a next time as they would succeed this time. They would not, **_could not_ **fail like the others. 

Yes, this could work in their favor and they could get past the thicket wall easier. Steal something of value from the mountain and then return, be rewarded for their actions.

With that thinking, the shadowy figure shifted in their hiding space. Creeping further into the shade, they had to do this carefully...

* * *

Captain paused, warily, he looked over their surroundings, peering into the forest behind them. For a moment... He shook his head, looking towards the thicket. A sense of dread begins to pool in his stomach, "I BELIEVE WE SHOULD HURRY AND END THINGS FOR TODAY. WE MAY RETURN TOMORROW." 

"Captain?" Prince Asriel questioned, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" By his side, Chara tenses, wary to whatever caused Captain's obvious unease. 

"MERELY A SENSE OF DREAD YOUR HIGHNESS. HOWEVER I TRUST MY SENSES." 

Orion nodded in understanding, "MAKES SENSE. WELL YOU TWO?" He looks Sci and Comic.

Sci looked conflicted, "i can understand trusting your instincts however we just set up the equipment. we've merely just begun recording the magical aura of the wall." He gestures to the misty crystal ball and the glowing tablet laid on the small portable table. 

"hey, cap did say we can come back tomorrow. we just needed to check it out today anyway, and we can analyze what we got when we're back. build a hypothesis and all that." Comic reassured his younger but alternate self, nudging him. "come on mini-me, we should bounce and get back. gotta trust the instincts of our alternate bro here." 

"Plus we're coming back to your adorable little brother. He's going to be so excited to tell you what happened at town, and to hear whatever we found here." Chara persuaded with a smirk. They snickered as Sci's reluctant immediately dropped. 

"cheap shot, usin' my brother." Sci complained but rubbed a palm on the misting crystal orb. It glowed slightly before dimming, the magical mist disappeared as well. He also detached the clear, hard plastic coil that connected the orb to the tablet. The large, silver framed crystal tablet glowed shortly before dimming as well. "alright. let's pack up and go. we should have enough to analyze tonight. but as soon as we are able, we're coming back to get more information." He said firmly, adjusting the glasses perched on his face. 

"Of course, we need to learn as much as we can about this." Asriel agreed readily, about to move closer to help pack the crystal orb and tablet away-

**_Fweee- PSH!!_ **

"Down!" Chara shouted, tackling the goat prince down to the ground as suddenly a projectile came from nowhere! No, not exactly nowhere, but somewhere in the forest! 

Asriel yelped but wrapped his arms around Chara, keeping them down with him. Captain and the rest of the skeletons immediately dropped to the ground, anticipating another projectile but it never came. Orion glanced to the arrow that had soared through the air- it had landed mere inches away from the thicket wall. Orion narrowed his sockets at it, was it _glowing?_

His sockets widened with realization and he shouted, "SCIENCE! COMIC, GET AWAY FROM THE ARROW!" It was imbued with explosive magic!

Not even questioning Orion's orders, both Science and Comic teleported from their original spots, appearing just in time by Orion and Captain's side.

**_BOOOOM_ **

The arrow exploded, it wasn't a big enough explosion to dust a monster but it definitely would've hurt badly. However, the explosion was the _least_ of their worries.

The explosion itself rocked the earth, and since it was so close to the thicket, the wall was affected as well. Not physically, it wasn't damaged at all however it was _threatened_.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!" Captain cried out as the thicket's magic spiked, thorny vines lashing out towards the presumable 'source' of the blast. Prince Asriel and Chara were the nearest to the now, destroyed explosive arrow and would suffer the full brunt of its defensive attack. 

Immediately a red dome enclosed the two, Chara gritting their teeth as their magic strained to protect them both. "Chara!" Asriel worriedly exclaimed, less concerned over himself than his dearest and closest friend and advisor. If Chara was gritting their teeth then the magic of the thicket was truly one to be wary of. He tightened his grip around Chara's body, watching through the red barrier as the magic vines snaked around them, trying to reach and attack them. 

Captain summoned a blaster, the demonic-looking skull charging with dense, strong magic. Ready to blast away the vines and free the prince and advisor of his kingdom- "wait!" Science clung to his outstretched arm, forcing it down and gaining his attention, "don't attack the vines!"

"BUT HIS HIGHNESS-" His protest was interrupted by Comic, "i'll get them, but do _not_ attack the vines. this is a defensive attack, if we do anything against it it'll only agitate and riled the wall more!" He disappeared in place. Reluctantly, Captain dismissed the blaster and let both Science and Orion pull him away from the vine-covered barrier.

Comic appeared within the dome, surprising the human advisor and goat prince. "hey." He greeted with a grin, it faltered when he heard the slight **_crack_** coming from Chara's magic barrier. "shit."

"Don't just sit there comedian, get us the _fuck_ out of here!" Chara snapped at him, sweat building on their forehead. Comic grimaced but grabbed them both, holding on tightly-

Orion winced as the red dome _shattered_ in place. The thorned vines crushing the dissipating magic but finding nothing in the process, Comic appeared behind them with both Chara and Asriel in tow. The shorter skeleton panted lightly, unused to teleporting someone else with him. Orion, Captain and Science would have breathed a sigh of relief then, however it was still very tense as the vines wriggled in the spot where the prince and human had been previously. 

It lingered, crawling over the ground before slowly returning. Thorns receding and vines tightly coiling to once again form the thick layer of the thicket. 

Only after a moment of peace did they breath their sighs of relief. "oh thank stars." Science sighed only to pause and exclaim, "our information!" He scrambled back towards the previously abandoned orb and tablet. 

"SCIENCE!" Orion cried out, worried that the thicket would once again react but thankfully, nothing happened as Science fussed over the now cracked crystal orb and tablet. "OH DEAR. IS IT SALVAGEABLE?" 

Science lets out a frustrated noise, "i don't know!" He was going to have to check when they finally returned to the inn. 

Captain warily approached the wall, only stopping at the blackened spot where the arrow exploded. He finds the remains of a stone arrow, he grimaced and picked them up, some of it crumbles from his touch. He takes the pieces that were most intact. "A STONE ARROW WITH EXPLOSIVE MAGIC IMBUED WITH IT... SOMEONE ATTACKED US." He says aloud, sharing the others what was left of the arrow. 

Chara scowled, "No shit, and they didn't stick around or else they might've continued the barrage or shot another fucking arrow at us." Or they might still be around, watching them. At that thought, they straightened and closed their eyes, sending a pulse of magic as far as they could go... 

Asriel was trying to console and reassure Science about the orb and tablet when Chara abruptly gasped and took a step back, gaining attention. "Chara? Chara what's wrong?" Chara stared at the thicket wall, eyes wide with shock and slight fear.

"There's- there's a lot of powerful magic on the other side of the wall." Their eyes scanned the thicket, boring into the side as if if they could look hard enough. They could see just what was behind the wall exactly. "They don't feel human, they feel like monsters. But different. _Very_ different." Were these the rumored creatures that they've all heard about? 

Captain tugged both Asriel and Science away, the orb and tablet in their hands. "Hostile?" He questioned quietly, eyeing the wall carefully. Orion and Comic backed up with them, wondering if something would happen again.

Chara's brow furrowed and they shook their head. "No. Just- cautious. Defensive really. I guess we caught their attraction with that explosion..." They took in a deep breath, "We should leave. If we stay any longer, we might provoke them somehow. Or get attacked again." Add another point to Captain's impeccable sense of dread. Accurate as always.

"roger that. it was a _blast_ learning about the thicket though." Comic piped in, trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked a bit, Comic grinned at the receiving groans and chuckles coming from them. Orion gave him an irritated but somewhat relieved look, "PLEASE ALTERNATE BROTHER, DO NOT PUN IN THIS SITUATION. COME ON! WE SHOULD LEAVE BEFORE HE SPITS OUT ANOTHER DREADFUL PUN! OR WORSE, SCIENCE DECIDES TO JOIN IN ON THE TORTURE!" He huffs, nudging them back into the forest. They really should leave.

Captain huffed with him, smiling slightly, however his guard was still up. They had to be careful after all, they could be ambushed on their way back. The one who shot the arrow was still within the woods after all. He would have to speak with his brother when they got back, hopefully without being attacked. They would have to patrol the forest, look for the culprit or at least for clues towards them. They endangered their Prince after all and that simply could not be let go easily.

However as it turns out, there wouldn't really be a need to find the culprit later on. As said miscreant was now past the thicket, the explosion having distracted everyone and the following sequence of events were simple if unfortunate. They got past the wall, crept through the forest, found a large nest with eggs inside, stole an egg and angered the mother of the egg. 

Halfway during their journey back, all six of them doubled over in pain as a loud _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ came from above _and_ behind them. Over their heads and through what little space they could see through the leaves of the trees, a large, flying creature flew over, crying out that horrid screech that could easily pop a few ears. Looking on with horror, they all realized that the creature was heading towards the _village_. 

" _paps_." Science breathed with a horrified look on his face before disappearing in place. 

* * *

The world disappears for a brief moment as Sans teleports from the roof to wherever direction Yvonne was going- she hasn't land yet so all you can do is follow after her and try to keep up. You grip his arm tightly, feeling awkward and a bit nauseous in the brief journey, was this how it was for others whenever you teleported them? No wonder Frisk and Cleat hate your shortcuts, pokemon teleportation was way better! 

Shaking your skull as the world reappears, you shove all that aside to asses the situation. Yvonne was causing havoc in her enraged state, "she's chasing someone." You realize quickly as she moves quickly, taking sharp turns when she needed to and even backtracking to follow whoever was causing her rage. 

"chasing _who_?" Sans questioned sharply, watching the Noivern fly through the sky, wincing at the ear-piercing _shriek_ she let out once more.

"no idea but whoever she's chasing isn't getting away. she's too fast, and she's a master tracker. her ears aren't for show." Your sockets widen as Yvonne's mouth dropped open and _stars_ shot out of her mouth- _Swift_. "shit! she's getting serious, she's starting to attack!" The areas where the stars hit burst on impact, creating a bit of damage to the surroundings. It's enough to get people screaming however as _no one_ would remain calm when a big _bat dragon_ appears out of nowhere and started _attacking_. 

"how the-" You interrupt the skeleton guard, grabbing his hand, "get us closer! if she lands, teleport to wherever she is!" Sans' brow bone furrowed but he does what you say anyway. The world disappears again.

You're no longer on the roofs, panicking humans and monsters alike scream and flee away from Yvonne as she lands on the top of the roof, roaring at- you have no idea who the _fuck_ that is. They're dressed suspiciously though, dark green, black and dark brown cloth covers them from head to toe. Their face is masked and over their shoulder is a sack. You pale as you realize just _what_ could be in that sack. "whoever that is is fucking _crazy!_ " You exclaim aloud before charging forward. Or at least, try to.

You almost trip over your feet and choke on your cloak- Sans clutched the end of said cloak, stopping you from charging forward. Which, admittedly _was_ idiotic in hindsight. But you weren't thinking in hindsight right now, if anything you were _angry_ at him for stopping you! The fear you felt beforehand was gone as you whirl to face him, trying to tug the end of your cloak out of his grip. "let go!"

"think _rationally_ here- you might know what that dragon thing is but it looks pretty angry right now!" Sans hissed at you, glancing back to Yvonne- the mystery egg thief was trying to protect themselves with mixed results. Yvonne wasn't your strongest pokemon, but she was far from weak. She lunged forward, fangs elongating and turning black. She used _Bite_ on the thief, who dodged to the side, trying to flee but Yvonne was far too fast for them to escape so easily. Using _Agility_ , she blocked his attempted exit.

" _she_ isn't a _thing_!" You hiss back, indignant at him for calling Yvonne an ' _it_ ' and ' _dragon thing_ '- she was a _bat dragon_ thank you very much! "and she's only angry because _that idiot_ over there stole her fucking _egg!_ " Yvonne only had three left eggs, she used to have more, however problems arose. And one of those problems was just the fact that some eggs were never going to hatch. Yvonne had spent so long trying to get a clutch, she wasn't the most fertile pokemon, so it was natural that she was protective of every single egg she had left. 

You snarl and without thinking, you unclapse your cloak, throwing it in his face and making him splutter as you escape his hold. " _yvonne!_ " You scream, running into the fray with a newly summoned bone-staff in your hands. It surprises practically everyone there as you jump at the thief, the thief especially. You may be tired as _hell_ and near magical exhaustion but that didn't mean you weren't going to try and help Yvonne! 

Yvonne growled in approval as you swing your weapon towards the thief, " _give that egg back thief!_ " The thief jolts back and now he has to dodge both _your_ attacks _as well_ as Yvonne's attacks. Abruptly, you jump back with a wide grin, adrenaline rushing through your bones and pumping your SOUL faster in the moment, "yvonne, _supersonic!_ " Yvonne follows your command, eyes aglow, mouth wide and open as she **_screeches_** at the thief. A near-visual wave travels through the air towards the bandit.

They don't have the chance to dodge, the attack hits them head on and they _stagger_. Confusion settling in their head- if this were any other situation you'd feel sympathetic. You've been _confused_ before, multiple times, by your pokemon and it was never fun. However as this was a damned criminal _egg stealing **motherfucker**_ , you feel a sense of vindication and satisfaction as they struggle to keep a straight head in the middle of battle.

It's hard to do something like that though when the stat effect of _Confusion_ is in place, your body won't cooperate with your mind and your mind itself can't think coherently for a set amount of time. It's like being extremely drunk, only without the warm fog of alcohol, the bleary drunk-goggles, and the intense hangover afterwards. That, and you'd still have the chance to attack. Your mind would gather together just enough to think of attacking and from there, the body would follow, or try to at least. Sometimes the attack succeeds, but others, the attack flops and you end up hurting yourself in the process.

At the very least though, the criminal can't even try to escape properly when Confused.

You charge them again, swinging your staff at them- they dodge. Only barely though, but it's enough for you to grab on to the sack. "Shit!" They curse out with a slight slur, hands tightening their grip on the sack. You do the same, bone-staff disappearing as you focus on _tugging_ on the sack. Pulling against the thief and trying to get the egg back.

However, you're not the strongest skeleton around. Not when it came to physical strength, your brother triumphs over you in that. So you're skidding against the dirt road while desperately holding on the sack. Thankfully though, _you're not alone_. "yvonne! _air cutter!_ " The thief pales as behind them, Yvonne snarls and _flaps her claws_ at you and the thief.

It's the thief that takes the full brunt of the attack, crying out and letting go of the sack- however, Yvonne's attack was strong and the sack _rips apart_ and you yelp, stumbling back while the light purple egg flies out of the now torn sack. " _no!_ " You cry out- the egg! If it breaks-

You don't even think about it. Your body is _aching_ , and your reserves are _empty_ but _you don't care-_ _The world disappears around you-_

**_crk!_ **

You gasp in pain, catching the egg mid-air before it could fall and break. Something wet trails down your face from your nose and unexpectedly, you collide into the chest of someone else. They wheeze as their arms wrap around your waist to catch you as you clutch the egg to your pained chest. Your fall to the ground is softened by the unexpected skeleton that decided to cushion your fall.

You'd be thankful if you weren't so tired and in pain. The adrenaline was already wearing off and you felt like utter shit. Today was probably the most stressful day you've had in a long while. "heh. you okay there buddy?" 

You hadn't notice the fact you were now sitting up somewhat, you force your eyes to open and blink tiredly at Sans' face. _Of course_ , he'd be the one to save you. Wait, wasn't this Outertale Sans? When did he get here? Shit, were you sitting in his _lap_? After he caught you? 

He looks very concerned, "hey- oh crap, your _nose!_ " He says, panicking a bit at the sight of the blood dripping out of your nasal hole and done your face. 

Right, that. You try to not drip any blood on Yvonne's egg. The poor little one has been through enough, being kidnapped from home and involved so dangerously in all this mess. "i'm sorry, but i need to see what's going on with you." What? Did you miss something with Outertale Sans?

A jolt of _pain_ runs through you and you suck in a sharp intake of breath, to your utter shock and fear, your SOUL jumps out of your aching chest. " _no_." You whisper, there's a mute roar in the background. You're too distracted to look over to Yvonne as you and Outertale stare at your SOUL and stats.

There's a crack in the middle of your SOUL. You're not surprised, you've pushed yourself over the limit again. 

It's the _stats screen_ that cause your fear.

CREST 'SANS' WINGDINGS  
LV 1  
HP 0.87/1  
AT 1  
DF 1  
* the easiest enemy  
* just past his limit  
* tired, exhausted and fearful  
* wants to go home with yvonne and her egg

* * *

" _let go!_ "

Cosmic struggled to keep the skeleton in his hold, "hey- stop moving- your _hp_ -" He said, desperate to stop 'Crest' from moving. They were hurt! Exhausted and damn near dusting! Their _SOUL_ was **_cracked!_** "please, we can _help you!_ " He glances between the hurt skeleton in his lap to Vice and Pyrus distracting the strange dragon-like creature. It was trying to get closer to Comic and the newly discovered Crest. It snarled at them both, but was hesitating from attacking them for some odd reason. It kept glancing between them, what fur it had was bristling.

When had Crest appeared? Was his brother around? What just entirely happened? Just what was this crea- just what was _Yvonne?_

There were a lot more questions with that but ultimately, Cosmic was more concerned with the hurt skeleton in his grip. Crest was barely holding it together, blue sweat beading on his head and the blood was starting to dry and crust on his upper lip. But even though he kept struggling, his grip around the egg was steady and careful, that and the fact that Crest was clearly in no state to go anywhere was probably the reason why Crest couldn't fight Cosmic off so successfully.

Cosmic wasn't the strongest skeleton around, and he was hesitant to use Blue magic on Crest- his SOUL was already cracked and Cosmic really did not want that crack to grow.

It's been one hell of a day so far, one moment they were enjoying a nice walk around the new village on the surface underneath the sun and the next some dragon monster comes from the infamous woods beyond the thicket that they'd been sent to investigate. Said dragon was apparently a brooding mother and one of her eggs had been stolen by a thief, the bandit was knocked to the side after the dragon utilized _wind magic_ to attack the thief. Powerful wind magic it looked like.

They were hurt, bleeding from the back and Cosmic actually felt a bit bad for them. But Crest was his top priority right now.

" _let go let go let go!!!_ "   
"crest _pleas_ -"

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

Everyone flinched back at the loud scream that came from the big-eared dragon, " _yvonne not- not hypervoice._ " Crest whined, slumping tiredly into Cosmic's hold. Finally giving up the fight, too exhausted to do anything else but hold on to the purple egg with dear life. 

"hypervoice?" Cosmic repeated somewhat faintly, head pounding with the sound bouncing and echoing around his skull. Was that what that was? Cosmic felt like he'd been punched in the face from that! 

Crest didn't reply, and even if he could, it would've been interrupted as Yvonne finally jumped past Vice and Pyrus. Landing right in front of Cosmic, crouching low and snarling at him. Cosmic tightened his grip on Crest, "n-nice dragon..." 

"COSMIC!" Pyrus cried out, worried for him. 

" _i'm fine! i think it- **she** just wants her egg and crest!_" Cosmic shouted back, wincing at the growl that came from the purple and black bat dragon. He had to pause though, as that growl seemed like, she was confirming what Cosmic was saying? Was she- Face set, he waved off any fear he seemed to have to confront Yvonne. "y-you just, want crest and your egg back right? calm down now, _please_. he's hurt and really, _really_ tired." Crest's sockets were tightly shut, his breath shaky and face contorted slightly in pain. Cosmic 

Yvonne crooned, looming over and- Cosmic yelped as suddenly, Yvonne was encompassing him and Crest, practically standing over them protectively. Seemingly shielding them from the outside world, Yvonne's fur brushed against his skull. Crest's sockets squinted open, "y-vonne?" He mumbled, sweat falling from his forehead. It almost reminded him of Red's tendencies to sweat when nervous, only this wasn't nervousness. It was pained exhaustion that was causing Crest to sweat.

" _cosmic!_ "  
" _don't!_ " Cosmic shouted from underneath Yvonne, " _i'm fine! she's-_ "

_Woooooooooooooo_

A howl tore through the village, more than a handful of villager's eyes widened at the familiar sound and at the fast paced mist that rolled in. "what the-" Cosmic tightened his hold around Crest a bit, Yvonne seemed to perk, letting out a loud but comparatively tame _screeee_ into the air. Yvonne's wings wrapped around Cosmic, Crest and her egg, Cosmic spluttered at the action but quietened at the _twin_ howls that came soon afterwards.

**_Wooooooooooooooooo_ **

Mist shrouded the village, fast and thick. It covered the village entirely and made it hard for everyone to see anything unless it was right in front of them.

"COSMIC! _COSMIC?!_ "  
"shit! cosmic?! where are you!?"  
"calm down! i'm- _huh?!_ "

Cosmic suddenly felt weightless, reminding him of his original universe- but he couldn't move whatsoever or control where he was going. " _what?! a-ah wait!!_ " He, Crest, Yvonne and the egg were lifted into the air. If Cosmic paid any closer attention, he would've noticed the faint pinkish, purplish shroud that covered them. 

" _MIMI- TELEKINESIS_ _GO!_ " An unknown but familiar voice called out and Cosmic found himself flying through the air, Yvonne letting out a pleased purr as she kept him, Crest and her beloved egg close to her furred chest. Cosmic couldn't accurately see what was going on, he craned his neck only to see vague figures in the mist underneath them- they were riding something? Not horses, no hoofsteps.

Cosmic tried to struggle, but it was futile, " _i have no idea what's going on but don't worry! i'll come back! tell my brother i'll be back!_ " He screamed as he was whisked away into the mist. 

When it finally cleared, Vice, Pyrus were stunned and horrified to find that not only was the unknown skeleton gone along with the dragon, but _Cosmic_ as well. 

"Where Is My Brother?" Orion asks them both later on, too late at the scene. In contrast, Science was relieved as he reunited with his younger brother, who'd been hiding during the whole thing on Pyrus and Vice's orders. 

Helpless, the two of them could only recall and tell them all what happened. 

* * *

" _i_ _have no idea what's going on but don't worry! i'll come back! tell my brother i'll be back!_ "

You have no idea who said that, but you don't particularly care. Right now, you were getting your brother, Yvonne _and_ her egg back to the mountain. Perched atop Zacian and cloak shrouding your body- it's a bit much since you know Zacian and Zamazenta would fill the village with thick mist but you just had to make sure.

Frisk was riding on Zamazenta, also wearing a cloak and carrying both Rune and Mimi, your Mimikyu who was using _Telekinesis_ to carry Yvonne, Crest and the egg. It was easier that way. 

You have no idea what really happened aside from figuring out that someone managed to get past the wall and _steal **Yvonne's** egg_. You and Frisk arrived last minute, when the mist rolled in from both Zamazenta and Zacian. In the mist, you managed to see Yvonne hunched over and looming over what you're pretty sure is your brother along with the egg. In your rush, you don't realize there's an extra passenger until it's too late.

How the _fuck_ did Outertale Sans get in this universe?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and cosmic was accidentally kidnapped! how will everything happen?  
> find out next time in the next chapter- which won't happen for a while now haha.


End file.
